Unsaid Things
by do.not.think.about.it
Summary: Their is one power, a secret that nobody knows, the winx have to find out, to look for it. But it isn't wihout any danger. the winx have to surive their mission. can they do it? or will it be a mission to the death?
1. the start

_Unsaid things_

 _One of the girls have a secret that even she doesn't know. When the winx a looking for it. They become in danger and everything will chance when the winx know about the truth._

"GIRLS WAKE UP!" Stella yelled in the hall of the dorm from the winx.

"Stella what's wrong?" Bloom ask sleepy.

"We have to chance, we are going on a mission" Stella says, she look at her friends. Musa leaning against Tecna, whose eyes almost closed. Flora is standing next to Layla who is almost sleeping on the ground, just like Bloom.

"So Flora how long have you been up?" Stella ask as she look at Flora who is standing next to Bloom and Layla who are lying on the ground.

"I couldn't sleep very well tonight, I think I am awake since 5 AM" Flora says when she look at the sleeping girls around her.

"GIRLS!" Stella yelled again. This time the girls are awake enough to stay awake.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Stella snaps her fingers and the girls chance.

Bloom is wearing a blue skirt and a blue with pink top. She has boots to her knees. Her red hair is in a braid.  
Tecna's hair is hanging loose (season 5), she is wearing a purple shorts and a purple top with a little dark purple. She has purple shoes to her ankle.  
Musa's hair has two tails, and she is wearing a red dress with a white blazed. She has white with red boots to the heel.  
Flora is wearing a pink dress with a green belt on her waist. Her hair is in a one ponytail with a green bow. She has green shoes and pink sock.  
Aisha her hair is hanging loose and she is wearing a green Capri with a purple belt, she has a white with green and a little bit purple top. She has green and purple shoes to her ankle.  
And Stella is wearing an orange dress with little suns al all-around the dress, she has boots to her knees, and in her hair she has an orange bow.

"It's beautiful like always" Aisha says when see is looking at herself in the mirror.

"Good job Stel" Musa says a see is looking at her and then at Tecna's.

"Nice but let's go, the boys will here be soon" Bloom says when she walk out of their dorm with the other girls behind her.

The girls are waiting for the boy when the ship of Red Fountain land. The 6 boys are walking to their girlfriends and kiss then.

"Hey Stel" Brandon says when he hug Stella and kiss her.

"Sky!" Bloom ran to Sky and kissed him. Sky hug Bloom after there kiss

"Hello Flower" Helia says when he kissed her hand and then her cheek. Flora only smiled.

"Hey Aisha" Nex says, when he kissed Aisha and hug her. She Smiled and hug him bag.

"Hey Timmy" Tecna says when Timmy hug here and kiss her on her cheek.

"Hey Riven" Musa says when Riven walk to her. "Hey Musa" Riven says and hug her tightly.

"Winx and Specialist are you ready to go?" Miss Faragonda ask. Everything nod except for one girl, Flora.

"Flora are you ok?" Helia ask. Flora didn't respons. "Flora?" he says again.  
"Sorry what wrong?" Flora ask and looked at Helia who was watching Flora with concern.  
" Are you ok?" Helia ask again.  
"I didn't sleep very well tonight, I think it was only a little nightmare" Flora says when she looked away to avoid the look on Helia's face.  
"If you wanna talk, tell me alright. I'm listening to you." Helia kissed Flora again and this time she smileys again but happier.

Everyone is getting in the ship and then they go.

 **If you like it I would write more.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the Story**


	2. nightmare

**I want to thank** _ **summergurl2255**_ **for her tip. I know my English isn't very well, I am so sorry about that. I hope it is not too bad. So if you have more tip, please tell XD.**

The ship landed on an island. Almost everyone was sleeping except for Tecna and Timmy who were talking.

"So could you tell me the mission again?" Timmy asks Tenca, she nod.

"We are going to look for the greenparol. We don't know how it looks like but we have to look for it, and Miss Faragonda told us it probably here on this island" Tecna tells Timmy.

"Do someone know a little bit about the greenparol?" Timmy asks Tecna.

"Flora, she said something before we left about it. I remember a little bit she said. It is a powerful thing, it can bring dead to life and only good hearts could find it. She said that her mother tell her that before she go to Alfea." Tecna says.

 _Flora's nightmare_

 _She was standing in the middle of the forest with the winx and the specialist. Than 6 people walking towards them. 2 of them were girls the other were boys, there were probably one year older then the winx and specialist.  
"So what do we have here" one of boys said.  
"It looks like fairy and their friends" a girl said, she was standing next to the boy who talking first.  
"So tell do you have the greenparol?" other boy said.  
"Why?" Stella and Brandon ask on the same time.  
"If we had it, you would never get it" Aisha said.  
"Oh, I think we have to chance you mind" a boy said when he was walking closer to the winx.  
"J, stay with us" a boy said. The boy would be named J walked back.  
"P, they know where the greenparol is, or they have it. I feel it" a girl whispered to the boy who was talking first.  
"We would love to have the greenparol so if you want to give us" the boy named P said.  
"That would be very nice right?" Bloom and Sky said on the same time.  
"Yeah it would be, so where is it?" P said.  
"We are not telling you that" Riven said with a grim.  
The boy, who called J was only looking at Flora. His dark blue eyes meet hair green eyes. It give her the creeps.  
"If you don't want to give it we would have to steal it" the other boy said.  
"Try it" Musa and Tecna said, there were ready to fight.  
"Alright if you ask for it you can get it" the girl said and she fly up in the sky above the winx and the specialist. She was dropping something, and a second later everything was grey. And that moment Flora heard different screams, it didn't take her long to realize one of the screams came from her. _

Timmy looked at Flora "Tecna, what is wrong with Flora?" Tecna turns her head to Flora who was sleeping on Helia chest. Flora forehead was sweaty and her breathing was fast.

When Tecna walk to Flora, Helia wakes up. Tecna walk closer at signal that Helia has to be quiet, Helia only nod. Tecna scans Flora, and then she look at Timmy.

"Nightmare" she says, than she look at Helia.  
"Again? She told me this morning she had another nightmare that night" Helia whispered to Tecna. Tecna looked at Flora and then at Helia.  
"What do you think if we keep an eye on her?" Tecna asks Timmy and Helia, they both nod.

Then Flora screamed. Everyone in the ship was awake and looked at Flora.

"Are you Ok?" Helia ask her when he hug her and she was starting to cry.

"What happened?" Stella ask.

"It was just a nightmare, I don't think it is very important" Flora says when she stopped crying.

"Flo we know you better, why wouldn't you tell?" Bloom ask when she puts a hand on Flora shoulder.

"I don't what you to worry about me you know, it just. I'm not very impotent and we have to focus on or mission I don't want you to worry about me." Flora says.

"Flora you're wrong" Nex says  
"Yeah Flora" Aisha says  
"you're more than you think, you're are important. What would we be without you?" Bloom says but it wasn't a question.  
"Without you we wouldn't be able to be with each other without a fight, without you we would never be the Winx club." Stella says.  
"No one can image a life without you Flo, you're make everything complete." Brandon says.  
"We are one club without one person it would never be the same." Sky says.  
"We love you Flora, we love everyone on this ship" Musa says, Riven takes her hand and kiss her.

"I would say that is true that we love everyone on the ship but that would be a lie" Tecna says when she points with her finger to the window.

"What is that?!" Stella and Bloom yelled.

"I don't know but it doesn't like us" Helia says when he pull Flora more towards him.

"We have to fight it" Riven says.

"We can't it the guardian of this island" Flora says soft.

Then the monster shake the ship and everyone falls.

Flora grasp when she see the blood on the ship from her friends, the monster is still there. She looked at it and then stand up. Helia, Sky, Riven, Musa and Tecna doing the same.

 **Please tell me what you think about it.**

 **Again sorry for my English I hope it is better this time.**


	3. almost save

**Chapter 3: almost save**

 **Again I will thank all the reviews, I am going to try to improve it.**

 **I will be update new chapters as soon as I can. Now I have enough time because my school is almost finish this year. So I have almost holyday, I hope I have time to update more chapters, if you want that to. Please keep review and give me tips, because I want to be better for you. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Forget what a said earlier, we have to save or friends and we have to go to a save place" Flora says when she transform in her Butterflix outfit.

Musa and Tecna doing the same thing as Flora, they transform into their Butterflix. And then the 3 fairies flying out of the ship.

The winx are starting to attack the monster.  
The monster was just as great as the ship, he has an orange with a little bit yellow as skin-color.

"What do you think it is?" Musa ask random.

"Musa do you think it is time to answer that now?" Tecna says when she do another attack.

"I don't see the problem" Musa says when she hit the monster head.

"Girls can we talk about this later, we have to save or friends if you like it or not" Flora says softly.

The monster is keeping attacking the 3 fairies. Until Tecna suddenly stop attacking.

"I get it!" Tecna called.  
"What do you mean?" Musa and Flora asks Tecna.  
"Flora you said that is was the guardian so we have to show him we are not an enemy "Tecna explains.  
"You're right, I knew you were the smartest." Musa says with a smile.

Everyone stopped attacking and fly backwards to have a distance between them and the monster .

"How do we show we want to be friends with it?" Musa ask.

"I have an idea" Flora says. A plant with strawberries on it appears in her hands. "Here take one" Flora says to the monster when she slowly flying towards it.

For a second the monster is looking at the strawberry in Flora hand, then he looked with his red eyes in the green eyes of Flora. Flora looked back, than Flora throw the strawberry towards the monster. It opens his mound a strawberry disappear.

It almost looked like the monster is smiley at Flora and then too Musa and Tecna. Then he turn around and fly away from the ship.

The 3 fairy's flying back to the ship and transformed back in there normal outfit.

"How are they?" Tecna asks the boys.

"Bloom and Brandon are unconscious, Stella and Aisha are doing ok but they feel a little dizzy, Nex and Timmy are fine." Sky explains.  
"How are you?" Helia ask, he notes that Flora is getting pale.  
"Fine I think" Tecna says.  
"I am ok, but it doesn't see that you ok, Flo." Musa says.

"I'm fine, it is just. When we left the ship there was blood form someone. I don't know whose blood is was but it was definitely a lot of blood." Flora says.

"Who was or is bleeding?" Tecna ask.

"Now a bit of blood came from Aisha and Timmy. But nobody of them are bleeding violent." Sky says.

Then everyone turned to the 3 girls who are standing in the middle of the ship.

"It must be one of you 3" Timmy says.

"I think I know who it is" Helia says when he walk toward Flora and puts an arm around her waist. When he pulls his arm off Flora waist it was red.

"How did you know? I..I even didn't know." Flora says in shock.

"When I saw you fighting you were weak, very weak. When you came back to the ship you're getting pale" Helia explains.

"I…I'm sorry" Flora says still in shock.

"It's ok, but let me check on you" Helia says, he looked at Tecna who came over and scans Flora.

"She lost a lot of blood" Tecna says after her scan.

"But where did the blood go?" Timmy ask when he looked around. Everyone who was awake did the same thing.

"I don't know, it is really weird" Musa says.

"It seems it disappears" Riven says.

"Flora sit down we have to take care of the wound" Sky says when he walks to the first aid kit.

Flora sits down and Helia and Sky are taking care of the wound.

"It's pretty deep" Sky whispers to Helia. Helia nod.

"Uhm" a grow comes from Bloom and Brandon.

"Brandon! How are you feeling" Stella run to Brandon.

"Stel, hi. I'm fine I think. What happened? How is everyone?" Brandon asks Stella.

"We were attacked by the guardian of this island. And Bloom still unconscious, Flora has a deep cut or something. Aisha and I are a little dizzy but fine. Timmy, Nex, Helia, Sky, Riven, Musa and Tecna are fine." Stella explains when she hug Brandon. "I so happy you're ok"

"I'm happy to" Brandon says with a smile.

 **Hope you like it. I think it's not the best chapter but it's too worst, (I hope) I hope you like it.**


	4. starting the mission

**Chapter 4: Starting the Mission**

"Timmy and Tecna, when is het possible to fly again?" Sky ask.

"Soon, I hope. We're almost ready." Timmy answer.

"How is Bloom?" Aisha ask Sky.

"She is fine, she finale wake up." Sky says.

"When?" Flora ask sleepy, she had fallen asleep when Sky and Helia where buzzy with her cut.

"I think an hour ago" Sky says.

Tecna and Timmy where buzzy with the ship. Bloom was talking with Sky about what happened yesterday. Aisha, Musa, Nex and Riven where talking about the mission. Stella and Brandon are doing something that doesn't see important and Flora's head was laying on Helia shoulder when they were talking.

"We can go" Tecna and Timmy says on the same time.

"Really?" everyone except Tecna and Timmy ask.

"Yes, the ship is mended. We can fly to put the ship on a save place but I think we don't have to do that. Tecna said that one of you know an invisible spell, right?" Timmy asks the girls.

"Yeah, I know one. Everyone get out of the ship and take a step back from the ship" Stella Says.

"We have to take more than one step from the ship to be save." Musa whispers to Aisha, Aisha laugh.

"What so funny?" Bloom ask Aisha, Bloom is carried by Sky.

"Musa said, that we have to take more than one step to be save" Aisha explant Bloom. Bloom laugh too.

The winx and specialist are standing back from the ship when Stella is buzzy with the invisible spell.

"Great job, honey" Brandon says when he kissed Stella.

"Shall we go?" Riven ask, everyone nod.

"We have to split up" Nex says.

"Yeah so we can we find the greenparol faster" Brandon says.

"Alright, we make 3 groups." Musa says.

"Aisha, Flora, Nex and Helia are group 1. Bloom, Stella, Brandon and I are group 2, and Tecna, Musa, Timmy and Riven are group 3. Ok?" Sky says. Everyone nod again.

"Alright, Group 1 you guys take the forest, group 2 you guys are doing the caves, and we group 3 are going to the mountains." Timmy says, nobody has a better plan so they do what Timmy says.

The groups splitting up, and go to the direction where Timmy said they have to go.

 _Group 3_

"What do you think if we go this way?" Timmy asks his group.

"I think we have to go that way because the other seems creepy" Musa Says when she points to the left side.

"I agree with Musa, this way feels a lot better." Tecna says. "Riven what do you think?"

Riven looked at Tecna. "Me? I think Musa is right"

"Alright, than we go left." Timmy says.

The walking up to the mountains.

"It's so hot, do we have enough water?" Tecna ask.

"I know, yes we have five canteens but three of them are empty. And there is a river" Riven says and point to the right direction where blue water flowing.

"Then let's fill them" Musa says when she run to the river.

 _Somewhere with the wizards (they don't exist)_

"P, I know there are going to find it, but I also think they already have it" the girl named G says. The girl looked at the boy with black hair.

"I know, but we have to wait. When they have it where are going to visit them and first we ask friendly than if they say no, they have to see horrible things" P says. He looked at G, her brown her is in two tails and her brown eyes match perfect with her hair.

"P, G the group with the blond guy is almost here." The twin T and R says. The two boys have both orange hair and looks exactly at each other.

"Thank you, guys we have to hide if they come in here… yeah who knows what happened" P says.

The wizard hide on there on place. When group 2 walk in.

"It's so dark, Stella could you make some light?" Sky asks Stella.

"Sure" Stella says when a light ball disappear in her hands.

"Thank you Stel" Bloom says with she hug Stella quickly.

"What was that?!" Stella says when she heard something.

"I don't know, but it can be a rat or so." Brandon says when he see Stella jump in his arms.

"You mean, you make her scared for nothing." Sky says.

"Why you don't know if it's true what I said." Brandon says.

"Yeah I know you lie because, I kicked a stone. That was the sound" Sky says.

"O, Sorry Stel, I don't want to scare you." Brandon says when Stella hug him tighter.

"I know, but that was definitely a rat." Stella says and point to a direction.

Sky, Brandon and Bloom laugh.

"It's not funny" Stella says.

"Yes it is, if you saw yourself you would laugh to" Bloom says.

"Thank you Bloom" Stella says when she grim at Bloom.

"Now focus on the mission we have to find the greenparol before someone else it does." Sky says.

 **I hope you liked it, thank for reading. I update so soon is possible.**


	5. The Greenparol

**Chapter 5: The Greenparol.**

 _Group 1 (Aisha, Flora, Nex and Helia)_

"So where do we looking for?" Nex asks the two girls.

"The greenparol." Aisha answer.

"I know that, I mean how does it looks?" Nex ask.

"We don't know. All I know is that it is a powerful thing, it can bring dead to life and life to dead, if it falls in the wrong hands everything would be dead, I think. And the greenparol could only find for people with a good heart." Flora explains.

"So you can find it." Helia says, what makes Flora blush.

"No, we can find it" Flora says.

"But how do we know, where we can find it?" Helia ask.

"We don't." Aisha says.

"But why are we looking?" Nex asks Aisha.

"Because when we are looking for it, we could find it faster" Aisha says with a duh voice.

"How do we know it is the greenparol when we find it?" Helia ask.

"Miss Faragonda said that we could feel it when we find it." Flora answers Helia question.

The group walks in the forest, when Flora begin the breath faster.

"Guys, can we take a break, please" Flora asks her group when she leaning against a tree.

"Sure, Flora are you ok?" Helia asks Flora.

"I'm fine, it's only a sting by the cut." Flora says weak.

"Flora sit down on that rock." Aisha says when she helps Flora too the rock.

"Thanks" is everything Flora could say before her friends disappear.

 _ **Flora's POV.**_

 _Suddenly Aisha was gone be I know she was there, than someone begin to talk to me. It looks like a girl._

" _J, I know something is wrong with you, what is it?" A girl ask._

 _It's was so weird it looks like she was talking to me but, I couldn't answer it._

" _K, you know. The group on the island, something is wrong. One of those girls looks so familiar." J says._

 _When the boy spoke it almost feel I was talking but I didn't, I was just watching and listening to what they said._

" _What do you mean with Familiar?" the girl with blond hair asks the boy with dark brown hair._

" _Just like I said, she looks so familiar. It like I know her." The boy, J says._

" _Maybe, you have saw her one" K says._

" _Maybe." J says._

 _Than the girl disappear, and I could see my friends again._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"Are you ok?" Aisha asks Flora worried.

"Yeah, I fine now" Flora answer.

"You sure?" Helia asks Flora.

"Yeah, why?" Flora looking at Helia.

"Because, when you sat down, you didn't responds on us when we were asking you something." Helia answer.

"I'm sorry it nothing really. I was just thinking. "Flora lie, she hates lying to her friends but she didn't want that they were worried about her.

"What are we for you?" Aisha asks Flora.

"You are my best friends why?" Flora says when she looked confused at Aisha.

"Because you're lying to us. What going on?" Aisha ask.

"Why do you think I was Lying?" Flora ask.

"Well when you try to lie you always bit on your lower lip." Helia explains.

"O, well when I sat down you all disappear. Suddenly I saw I girl she was talking to a boy, but it looks like I was that boy she was talking to and I, I was just watching and listening." Flora says when she looked at the ground.

"O, Flora" Helia says when he hug her, Aisha and Nex do the same thing.

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?" Nex ask.

"Because it's not important and I don't want to worry you." Flora explains.

"Alright, next time you have to tell us. Deal?" Aisha asks Flora.

"Deal." Flora says when she hugged her friends back.

 _Group 3 (Musa, Tecna, Riven and Timmy.)_

"I think we have to stay here tonight." Timmy says.

"Yeah, but I feel something. Can we walk a little closer to there?" Musa ask.

"I feel something too Timmy." Tecna says.

"The greenparol?" Riven ask hopeful, he just hate the mountains.

"Maybe, but I don't know" Musa says.

The group walks closer to the top of the mountain.

"There!" Tecna says and point to a green light.

The group run to the green light.

"What do you think it is?" Riven asks Tecna.

"I don't know but it feels so powerful. I think it's the greenparol." Tecna says when she scans it.

"It's beautiful" Musa says.

"Can I touch it?" Timmy asks Tecna.

"Wait a minute." Tecna says. "It doesn't exist according to my scan." Tecna adds

"I think we found it!" Musa says happy.

"Yeah, great job girls." Timmy says when he hug Tecna.

"Yeah great job" Riven says and kissed Musa.

"But how do we let know to the other groups that we found the greenparol?" Musa asks the Boys.

"Before we left Red Fountain I give the guys a chip so we can hold contact when we split up." Timmy explains when he shows a blue chip.

"Smart. So send a message and we can go back to Alfea." Musa says.

"Ok" Timmy push a red button and recording his voice. "We found the greenparol, we have to go to the forest. I will see you there. Timmy"

"Great job, now let's go to the forest" Tecna says.

 _With the wizards_

"They found it, they are going to the forest" R tells P.

"Thanks, now let's go to the forest" P says to his group.

 **This is not the end, it's only the beginning.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it. I will update again so soon as possible.**


	6. Trouble

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

 _Group 2 (Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon)_

"What is that beep?" Stella ask.

"Sky I think it's the chip." Brandon says to Sky.

"With chip?" Bloom asks Sky.

"Before we left Timmy give us a chip so we can hold contact before we split up." Sky explains when he show the chip. He push on the green button. 'We found the greenparol, we have to go to the forest. I will see you there. Timmy'

"Yeah! We found it! Now let's to the forest." Bloom says.

"The forest, why there?" Stella ask.

"I don't know, but I think we have to sleep somewhere. And the forest is the most save option." Brandon says.

"The caves are more save for me." Stella says.

"You never know what is in the caves." Sky says.

"You also never don't know what is in the forest." Stella says a little bit annoyed.

"The forest is in the middle, because the caves are right and the mountains are left from the forest so the forest is in the middle so it's easy for all of the groups to come there." Brandon says, Stella looked at Brandon with a deadly look.

"How long do we have to walk? It's almost dark and I don't like to walk in the dark." Stella says.

"Stel, you can give us some light." Bloom says.

"I know, but still I don't like walking in the dark." Stella says when she take care of the light.

 _Group 1 (Aisha, Flora, Nex and Helia)_

"So where do we go, the forest it so big and we don't know where we have to wait?" Aisha ask.

"I don't know, Timmy only said that we have to go to the forest." Helia says.

"You don't have to worry." Flora says.

"Why if we can't find the other we are lost." Nex says.

"Because, I'm the fairy of nature and I can feel where they are. By the way we would never get lost because nature will always help us." Flora says.

"You're right, we have you." Aisha says when she hugs Flora. Flora smiles when she sees relieved faces of her friends.

"You have to promise me you never forget that I'm the nature fairy" Flora says with a smile.

"We would never forget" Helia says.

"So Flora can you feel one of the groups?" Nex asks Flora.

"Wait a minute" Flora says when she bring her hands to her head. "One group is very close to us. I think it's the group with Riven."

"Great, than we can see the greenparol." Nex says.

"Where are they?" Helia ask.

Flora remove her hands from her head, and point to a bush. "There they are." Flora says.

"Flora, Aisha!" Musa yelled and runs to her friends with Tecna behind her.

"Musa, Tecna. How are you?" Flora ask.

"We're fine, you guys?" Tecna ask.

"We're fine to." Flora says.

"Who knows we could found the greenparol so fast" Riven says to Helia and Nex.

"Yeah you're right you found it very fast. We are no day on the island, and you guys found it" Nex says.

"I know." Timmy says.

"Can we look at it?" Helia asks Timmy.

"Tecna has it." Timmy answer.

"Tec can we see the greenparol?" Nex asks Tecna when they walks up to her.

"Sure." Tecna says when a box appear in her hands. The box go automatically open and green light comes out.

A green stone fly above the hands from Tecna.

"It's beautiful, you can feel the power." Aisha says.

"You're totally right." Flora says.

"I feel it to" a girls voice come from the bush.

"It's so powerful" other girl voice says.

Everyone looked in shock at the bush where 4 dark figure appear.

"Never do that ever again" Musa says when she hug Bloom and Stella.

"Are you Ok?" Flora ask.

"Yeah we're fine how you are?"

"We're fine to." Aisha says when she looked at Flora.

"So this is the greenparol." Brandon says when he looked at the green stone that fly above Tecna's hand.

"It's so beautiful." Bloom says.

"So now what are we going to do?" Tecna ask when she put the greenparol back in the box and let it disappear.

"We stay here tonight and tomorrow we can go back home." Timmy says.

Without talking everyone knows what they have to do.

The girl make two tent one for them and one for the boys. In the meantime the boys take care of the food. And make fire.

"Girls, the food is ready are you coming?" Riven yelled to the girls.

"Nice work boys" Stella says when she sit next to Brandon.

"So, enjoy your meal." The boys says when they start to eat.

Everyone is enjoying their meal, they talk and it is very cozy. When they stop talking the moon is full in the sky.

"Goodnight Brandon." Stella says and kisses Brandon.

"Goodnight Bloom." Sky says when he kisses her and hug her.

"Goodnight my flower." Helia says and kisses her on her cheek.

"Goodnight Tec" Timmy says to Tecna and then he hug and kisses her.

"Night Musa. I love you" Riven says. Musa looked at him with a confused look. "I love you to" she only can say and then they kiss.

"Sleep well Nex." Aisha says when Nex kisses her.

The winx go to their tent, and the boys to the other that the girls make for them.

"The girls did an amazing job this is the best tent I ever had." Nex says.

"The girls are amazing" Helia says with a slime.

The tent is dark green. It has 6 doors that can open with strings. The tin walls separate 6 rooms one for each boy.

"The girls know exactly want I like." Sky says when he walks in a room. He know that Bloom made it for him.

"The girls did a really good job, it so disappointed that we would be here for one night." Timmy says.

"You're right, all their work is just for one day." Brandon says when he walks out of his room.

"Maybe we can call Miss Faragonda and Saladin and ask them if we can stay a little longer. We can hold a mini vacation." Riven says.

"That my friend, is a really good idea from you." Helia says when he put a hand on Riven shoulder.

"Yeah, I have so my moments." Riven says.

"Timmy or cellphones don't have signal here." Brandon says.

"I have a plan. If you guys follow me we have work to do." Timmy says when he walks to the middle of the tent with the boys behind him.

 _With the girls_

"I wonder what the boys think of their tent." Bloom says.

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you that, I want to know if they like it. If they don't like it I don't know if he think I know him good." Stella says.

"I know they would love it, they also love you and love the things we do for them if we do it with love." Flora says, the girls looked at her.

"You always know the perfect things to say." Tecna says.

"So let's have a sleep party tonight." Aisha says.

"Yeah, let's talk about the boys." Stella says.

"Alright, have you saw how Riven act the last time?" Musa ask.

"Yeah he's so gentle." Tecna says.

"Yeah I know, I love him." Musa says when she hug a pillow.

The girls talk very long until they fall asleep.

 _The next day._

"Good morning flower, you early today." Helia says when he walks up to Flora and kisses her.

"Yeah, I want to see the sunrise." Flora explains when Helia puts her closer to him. She lays her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you to." Helia says and kisses her head.

"Yeah, how cute." A man voice says from the bush

"Who are you?" Helia ask and stand up.

"That doesn't matter." The man says.

"Flora go wake up the other." Helia whispers to her.

Flora runs into the boy's tent. "Guys wake up, trouble!" Flora says. The boys didn't response. "WAKE UP!" Flora yelled.

"What wrong?" Riven ask.

"Trouble" Flora says when she run out the tent and runs to her tent. "Girls wake up trouble." Flora says and shake the girl.

"Flo, it's too early." Bloom says.

"GIRLS TROUBLE" Flora yelled. The girls wake up.

Stella changed the outfit from the 6 girls.

They all were short jeans and a top in their favorite color. Their shoes are the same color as their top.

"What do you want?" Sky ask the boy, the boy has black hair. And behind him standing 5 other people. Two boys with orange her, a boy with dark brown her. A girl with blond her and a girl with dark brown hair. They all have black clothes.

"We want the greenparol." The boy with black hair says.

Now Flora remember this is the same place, the same people. Her nightmare came to live.

 **So hope you like it, please review. Do you have tips say them please! Thank you x.**


	7. Kidnapped

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped**

"Flora what's wrong?" Helia ask worried, when he sees Flora take steps back.

"It's the same as in my nightmare, but this time they know we have the greenparol in my dream they didn't know." Flora explains to Helia. She was talking so softly that only Helia could hear it.

"Flora what's going too happened?" Helia asks Flora.

"In my dream, a girl fly up and drops something and then everything turn grey. And then everyone screams." Flora says.

"We have to do something." Helia says to Flora.

"Who are you?" Bloom ask.

"Do you really want to know?" The boy with dark brown hair says.

"Yes, we would love to her you names." Aisha says a bit annoyed.

"If you really want it, I'm P." the boy with black hair says.

"I'm J." the boy with dark brown hair says. (His hair is a little bit darker than Flora's.)

"I'm R and this is T he's my twin." The boy with orange hair says. (Their hair is darker than Blooms)

"Yeah we can see that" Stella says.

"I'm K" the girl with blond hair says. "And this is G" K says and points to the girls with dark brown hair. (Her hair is almost like Aisha but a little darker.)

"Why don't you tell us your real names, we now this is just a code name?" Sky says.

"Because we don't want to tell you or real names. And this is almost or name." P says.

"P, I know the greenparol is very close." G says.

"Let's go back to or purpose. We want the greenparol and we know you have it." P says.

"And we know you have it." R says.

"If we all had it you would never get it." Riven says.

"You don't have to do if you don't have the greenparol because we know you have it." T says.

"We would love to have the greenparol so if you want to give it." P says.

"That would be very nice, right?" Bloom and Sky say on the same time.

"So where is it?" K says.

"We are not telling you that." Riven says with a grim.

Just like in her nightmare the boy who was called J, looked at her the whole time.

"If you don't give it we have to steal it." T says.

"Try it" Musa and Tecna says they were ready to fight. Just like the other.

"Alright what you want." G says when she fly up and drops something.

"Helia!" Flora yelled.

"It's ok, I got you." Helia says and pulls Flora closer to him. "Don't breathe till the grey stuff is gone" Helia says.

It didn't take long before the grey stuff was gone. Everyone was laying on the ground except for Helia and Flora who were standing close to each other.

"How?" P says in shock.

"I know there was something with this girl." J whispers to himself.

"What have you done to or friends?" Helia ask angry.

"They only sleep, when they wake up they would be here anymore just like you." R says.

"You stay away from or friends." Flora says.

"Oh, you are the nicest fairy right? The nature of fairy, the girl who always want their friends are ok. The girl who everyone loves, and you love them. So if you tell where the greenparol is we wouldn't do anything to you little friends." J says.

"Flora don't say anything." Helia whispers to her. "We don't know where it is. And if we know it we wouldn't tell you"

"Oh, that is the wrong answer." P says. Out his hands comes a black ball. He fires it on Flora and Helia and when it hit then everything turns black.

 _A couple hours later._

"Ugh… my head." Bloom says when her hands go to her head.

"Bloom you awake" Sky says when he comes closer to Bloom.

"What happened? How is everyone?" Bloom asks Sky.

"I don't know, but Flora isn't here and Helia is still passed out. Stella just wake up. The others are all wake up. They were awake before I did." Sky explains.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Bloom ask when she sits up.

"We're fine. Just we have all headache." Timmy says.

"Wait did you say, Helia is still passed out and Flora isn't here?" Bloom asks Sky.

"Yeah." Sky says he looked at Helia and then down to the ground with a sad look.

"Where is Flora?!" Stella yells. "Flora?!" all the girls started to yell.

"We don't know. Maybe she escaped and is looking for help" Brandon says.

"I wish I could say your right but Flora would never escaped without us." Tecna says.

"Ugh…Auw." Everyone looked at Helia who's sit up. "Where is Flora?"

"We don't know, are you ok?" Riven asks Helia.

"I'm fine. But Flora's not." Helia says when he stand up. But immediately he stands he falls again.

"Dude you're not ok" Nex says and walks to Helia. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know what there are but I think they are wizards. When Flora and I were talking a group of 6 people came out the bush, the wizards. They want the greenparol, we don't want to give it. The girl named G fly up and drops grey stuff. You all fall asleep. Only Flora and I where awake. And the boy named P fires something at us at everything becomes dark than I wake up here." Helia explains.

"Know I remember." Musa says.

"But why didn't you and Flora fall asleep?" Stella asks Helia.

"Flora told me that her nightmare came to live, but a little different." Helia says.

"Where is Flora?" Sky ask again.

"Are you looking for this?" P ask, behind him R drops Flora to the ground.

The winx and specialist stand up and run towards Flora but the bump against a transparent wall. The winx and specialist take a step back and looked at Flora. Who is waking up.

"Flora are you ok?" Helia ask Flora.

Flora looked up and see her friends, she stands up and wants to walk to her hands but two strong hands stop her.

"I'm fine, how are you? Is everyone ok?" Flora ask.

"Where all fine." Bloom says to Flora.

"What do you what from Flora?" Aisha asks P.

"We don't what something from this fairy, we want the greenparol. And if you give it nothing would happened to your dear friend." P says.

"Don't give it!" Flora yells. After that R beats her she falls to the ground but she isn't unconscious.

"Flora!" everyone behind the walls yelled.

"Why do you do that to her, she didn't do something wrong!" Stella yells

"I'm fine, but don't give it." Flora says, she speak soft and the winx and specialist only see her lips moving but they know what she says.

"We're not giving you the greenparol." Tecna says, with doubt in her voice. She sees Flora nods.

"As you wish, you can she is yours till I she stop." P says to R.

 _ **Flora's POV.**_

I feel a kick in my stomach. Than everything disappear. Suddenly I see myself lying on the ground a boy with orange hair, R. Is kicking and beating me. I feel a little bit pain but not much. I see my mound I bleeding and a little bit blood is lying on the ground. The boy is beating me more. And then the same girl appear for my eyes, K.

"Are you ok?" she ask.  
"I'm fine but the girl. Something is wrong there is more between her and me. But I don't know what." The boy says. I think it's the same boy as last. But I'm not sure.  
"J, I know you think you know her but I don't think so. You have always be with us." K says. My suspicion is confirmed, it's the same boy, J.  
"That's not true. I came three years later after my family disappear." J says.  
"That's true, I'm sorry. But just watch out with this girl." K says.  
"I know. There is something with that girl. Something more between her and me." J says.

Then I feel pain again and screams after that everything turns dark.


	8. Free?

**Chapter 8: Free?**

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"R, you can stop now." P says. R nod and walks away from Flora.

'J, bring this fairy to her friends." P says to J.

J walks to Flora and picks her up. "Who are you?" J whispers to Flora. He knows Flora can't hear him but this question is stuck in him since he saw her. When T make a door trough the wall, J walks in lays Flora down and walks out.

"Flora!" everyone yelled and runs to Flora.

"You're going to be ok." Helia says to Flora when he lift her head up and brings it to his chest.

"Do someone have a cloth?" Timmy ask.

"I got one." Aisha says when she pick a cloth out of her pocket.

"Thanks." Timmy says.

Slowly Timmy goes with the cloth over Flora face and remove the most bleed on it. Then he watch her arms. He does the same thing that he did with her face.

"Why didn't she used her magic to protect her?" Nex ask. Everyone looked at him with a weird look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're right. Why didn't she use her magic." Stella says.

"I think because she can't." Bloom says.

"What do you mean?" Brandon ask.

"Because I can't use my magic, I want to break the wall but my magic didn't work. There was nothing not even a spark." Bloom says she looks at the girls who were trying to use their magic but nothing works.

"NOOO! My magic." Stella yells and with her hands she beat the wall.

"Stella, it's ok. We are getting back or magic." Aisha says.

It was a whole time silent until a cough break it.

"Flora?" Helia ask hopefully.

"Helia. Girls. Boys. Are you ok?" She ask weak.

"Typical something for Flora asking of everyone is alright." Tecna says.

"Yeah we're fine, how are you?" Timmy asks Flora.

"I got some pain everywhere but that's everything." Flora says weak when she wants to sit up.

"Flora I would you lay down please." Helia says. It wasn't a question is was more a command.

Flora lays down again.

"Do you know what happened?" Sky asks Flora. Flora only nod.

"Why didn't resistance you self?" Brandon ask.

"Because I couldn't." Flora says when she looked at Helia, Nex and Aisha. This time they know what she mean. It was the same thing that happened to her when she sat on the rock.

"Was it the same boy?" Aisha asks Flora. Flora nod.

"What didn't they say? What happened what did you saw?" Nex ask.

"Where are you talking about?" Riven says.

"When we were in the forest Flora had some weird contact with a boy and girl from that group or something we will explain later. Now the same happened." Helia explains fast.

Everyone looks at him if his is crazy.

"It was the same boy and girl. I was the boy again. They were talking about me that they have to be careful with me or something. I was watching to myself and the boy who beat and kick me. I could feel the pain but not full. When I got back to my own body I feel so must pain and screams than everything turns black and I woke up here." Flora explains with a little bit more power in her voice.

"Can you remember what they said?" Aisha ask, everyone else was staring at Flora with their mounds open.

"Guys I know this new for you but can you please close you mound. You are catching flies." Flora says. "Yeah I remember."

Flora tells everything about the conversation between K and J.

"But what do they mean with 'there is something with that girl'? Stella ask.

"I don't know." Tecna says.

"Maybe its better that we don't know about it." Nex says.

"Yeah." Brandon says.

"We better get out of her because I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore." Riven says when he looked at Flora. He loves every one of the group but Flora is just like a little sister for him, for everyone is she their little sister.

"Yeah you right but we should never gif them the greenparol." Flora says when she sit up with the help of Helia.

"How do we get out of her? We have no magic, we have no weapons, and we have nothing we can use." Timmy says.

"We have the greenparol." Tecna says.

"Maybe we can use it to get out." Musa says hopefully.

"I hope you're right." Helia says.

"If we don't get out of her Miss Faragonda will look for us because she now we should be back." Aisha says.

The boys exchange glances with each other.

"What?" Stella asks Brandon.

"Now we were so happy with the tent and we're where very disappoint that it was only for one night, so Timmy did something so we could contact Miss Faragonda and Saladin and ask them or we can stay a little longer." Brandon explains.

"That's so sweat! I love you. "Stella says when she hug Brandon.

"Can we please try the greenparol?" Nex asks Tecna.

"I think we have to try it." Tecna says when she hold her hand and the box appear.

"Why can you use your magic that wasn't possible right?" Bloom ask.

"Yeah you're right, how can she use her magic and nobody else can?" Musa ask.

"I don't know." Tecna says.

"Maybe it's the greenparol." Nex suggest.

"Maybe." Aisha says but in her voice was a doubt.

"What are we going to do with it?" Riven ask.

"Maybe we can use it as a battery so one of you can use the magic of it and break the walls." Timmy says.

"Huh.." The girls stared at him except for Tecna.

"Great idea Timmy I think it's going to work." Tecna says.

"I think it's a good idea because Tecna says it but what do you mean?" Aisha asks Timmy.

"Alright, you have no power. If you can use the greenparol as battery you have power so you can break the walls." Timmy explains again to the girls.

"O great idea. Who is going to do that?" Bloom ask.

"I think Musa she can make a wave sound and break the walls." Flora says weak.

"Yeah I think Flo is right." Bloom says and looks a Flora who is very pale. "Is she alright?"

"She is very tired I think." Helia says when he see that Flora eyes close slowly, he slowly stoke her hair.

"Let's try." Musa says when she gets the greenparol from Tecna.

Musa let the magic from the greenparol in her. She turn a little bit green but it disappear so fast as it came. Then she transform. In her hands appear a red/pink ball she fired it on the wall. A shock everywhere. Everyone is falling to the ground. There is a lot of smoke when it disappear the wall is gone.

"It works!" Everyone yells.

"Yeah great job, but you're not going anywhere." P says with his group behind him.

K fired a black ball to the winx and specialist. Everyone jump away, Helia carried Flora.

"Give us the greenparol!" R and T yells.

"Never!" Riven and Nex says.

 **Now hope you like it. Next chapter would be more exciting, I hope. x**


	9. I know who she is

**Chapter 9: I know who she is.**

"Musa make sure you get out of her and after that you can return the greenparol to me, me and the others will be going after you later." Tecna whispers to Musa.

"How do we get out, if I go alone it will be striking." Musa whispers back.

"Take Helia, Flora and Riven with you. It would me last striking because of Flora. Maybe they will think we trying to save her." Tecna whispers. "Don't say a word about the greenparol." She adds fast.

"Helia, Riven we have to go now!" Musa says to the two boys who were running to her, Helia still carried Flora. Why isn't she awake she was just tired right? Musa thought.

"Where are we going?" Riven asks Musa.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here right now." Musa says.

"What do we do with the others." Flora says weak.

I thought she was still sleeping, but I happy she's awake Musa thought. "Tecna told me that we have to go and they will come later"

"Ok. Let me walk." Flora says to Helia.

"No, in this state I wouldn't even let you alone for one second." Helia says.

"But.." Flora says but Helia interrupted her. "No, I said. I will you carried till we save." He says.

"Where do you think you going." J says it wasn't a question. But Riven give answer.

"We're going out of here." He says.

"No, you will staying here. Until…" J says he didn't make his sentence complete.

"Until what?" Helia ask.

J didn't look at him or at Riven or Musa he looked at Flora. Than a flash of light came to his eyes.

 _ **J POV.**_

 _White light came for my eyes. Than it disappear the white light became nature. It was a beautiful place than I know where I was. Home. I looked around me and saw my house. My house with 6 bedrooms, one for me, one for my older brother he was two years older than me, one for my sister that was only one year younger than me and one for my youngest sister she was fifth year younger than me and here she was just two. And then there was a room for guest and one the biggest was for my parents. There were 2 bathrooms. A kitchen and a big living room. A eating room where it always was nice, warm so cozy._

 _I looked than everything turn dark. I looked at the sky it was grey._

 _ **Normal POV**_

"What's wrong with him?" Helia ask. When he say that the boy take step back and almost fall.

"I don't know but shouldn't we be help him?" Flora ask softly.

"Yeah you're totally right. Help an enemy and then he can hurt you again." Riven says.

"Riven." Musa says when she beat him, not hard but hard enough to let him know he shouldn't have said that.

"Let's help him, if we can catch him we can use him" Riven says.

Riven walks to the boy. When Riven take the hands of J and bind then on his back. J doesn't do anything.

 _ **J POV.**_

 _I want to walk in my house save my family for they disappear again. Than something hit my head. I hear someone calling my name. It looks like my sister but I can't see her anymore. Everything turned black._

 _When I wake up I still laying on the ground. At a distance from me I see someone. I stand up and walks towards it._

 _Two men's hold me when I want to walk closer to the person, it's a girl. I know that girl, but I can't remember. The men's say something but I can't hear than. They walk with me to a car, I can't take my eyes of that girl. The men's looked at me and then the go with a cloth to my forehead. Some blood is on the cloth when they remove it._

' _A concussion.' One of the men's says._

' _Can you remember your name?' a men asks me._

' _no' I can't, I can't remember my own name!_

' _Amnesia' the other men says._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"Let's go, we got the boy." Riven says when he carried the boy with Musa.

They run, and finally the she sunlight.

"We made it!" Musa says. "Where are we going now?"

"I think we can go to here." Helia says when he points to a cave.

"Why it's too close to here." Riven says.

"Yeah, everyone expect that we would be far away but we not. We very close but they don't know that." Helia explains.

"You're a wise man" Riven says when he walks in the cave.

They all walk in the cave. Riven and Musa tied J. Helia lays Flora down who is sleeping again.

"I miss Flora, she was so positive and always happy." Musa says.

"Flora would come back when she is restored." Helia says.

"I really hope so, but I think she never forget it she will always be hurt and harasses with this situation." Musa says.

"Yeah but we can help her." Riven says.

"Riven is right." Helia says when he retrieves the chip of his pocket. "Guys were in the cave right next to the cave where we were just sat." Helia says in the recorder.

"I hope they would come soon." Musa says when she lays down next to Flora and fall asleep.

 _ **J POV.**_

" _Who is that girl?" I asks the men's._

 _They ignoring my question. That makes me angry, very angry but I can't do anything._

' _Where is your family?' a men asks me. I want to answer the question but I can't because I don't know where they are. Or who they are._

 _Then is see a little girl she is two I think but I don't know. She is alone, nobody is there for her, than she disappear. I see a house, my house I think but I'm not sure. It is on fire and I can see the firefighter is there but I don't see people I know. Just that girl. She isn't lying on the same place. Two people carried her, and then she is gone. A woman looked at me, then she disappears. I saw people dead laying on the ground, my family was dead, I think it was my family I can't remember them. But now I know who these are the people one the ground are my family, family I don't have anymore. I know where I was watching at, I was watching to my pas._

 _I was 7 years when I lost my family now 10 years later I see that day again. I'm sure._

 _Everyone around me disappear. It's dark. I looked around me everywhere I look it's dark, black._

 _Then a face comes for my eyes, and other one. When I flashing my eyes I see faces everywhere._

 _Then that face, that one face. The girl with caramel brown hear and the green eyes. I know her. I know who she really is, I know something that even she doesn't know about herself. Something that nobody knows anymore._

 _She is…._

 **This was the chapter 9, hope you like it. I will update so soon as I can. X**

 **Btw thank for all the review!**


	10. Back to Alfea

**Chapter 10: Back to Alfea.**

 **Is she his sister?**

 **And yeah, I think Nabu is better than Nex. But I think we have to go forewords. Aisha has to move on in my story, that's why I chose Nex. But I always will be a fan of Nabu.**

 _ **J POV**_

 _I'm sure she is my sister, but there is more about her that I don't know something between her and me something that I will discover before some else it does. Before some else can hurt her. I know I used to be bad. But I always hate that. Now I know where my family is, I can return. But I will always remember the people who were there for me in the time nobody was there for me._

 _Than her face disappear. All the faces of my family disappear. Than it was dark._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

J woke up, he stared around he looked at all the 4 faces. Two of them were sleeping.

"Where am I?" J asks Helia.

"You're far away from you friends." Helia says when he looked at Flora and Musa. J looked at Musa and then to Flora.

"Yeah, look at the girl with blood, bruising and wounds that your friend did to her." Riven says angry.

"I know and I'm sorry. I never want to hurt someone especially her." J says. Riven and Helia looked at each other they were surprised.

"I live with those people, those people are not the best people to live with, they are not good people and they are bad. And yes I'm bad to. But I have a heart just like you. But yes I'm bad and I think I never can change that." J says, he looked at Flora. She was woke up when he was talking.

"I think you're wrong. I think everyone has good things inside, but they do bad things. That people do bad things doesn't make them bad. People can change all the bad people can be good, they just have to find a new direction to go in. All the people has a heart and it the choice for them what they are going to do with it. You can change if you want that everyone can change." Flora says sleepy.

"Flora sweetheart, I know you think that but that isn't true. Some people are bad. And nothing can change that." Helia says.

"Everything can change Helia, but it can only change when people are want to change." Flora say when she sit up.

"Thank you Flora, and I'm sorry for what my friend did to you. It was just so normal for me. I always see that but when we follow you in the forest, mountains and caves there was something inside me that says it was wrong what I did. And there was more, there was a feeling. A feeling I never thought I could have anymore after I lost my family when I was 7 years." J says Flora just looked at him in shock.

"Flora don't listen to him he just want to win your trust." Riven says.

"I know Riven but something says in me that he tell the truth. Can I ask you what for feeling you had?" Flora asks J, he nod.

"When I was watching you when you all where together. I had a feeling love, family love." J says. "It was the feeling I feel before my family disappear. I have always had a feeling from family love when I was with my friends but never like this."

Flora nod, a grow come from Musa when she woke up.

"He Flo, how are you?" Musa asks Flora.

"I'm fine, I feel alive again with a little bit pain." Flora says. Musa smiled at her and looked at her body.

"I hope your body will restored." Musa says.

"I it hope to, if I don't do that Stella will flip him every time when she has clothes for me and everyone can see the bruising." Flora says with a smile Musa laugh. When she looked at J her laugh was gone.

"So…" Musa says.

"Were here." Stella says loud, 10 people walk into the cave.

"We have visit I think." Brandon says when he looked at J.

"Why is he here?" Bloom ask.

"Now I would tell you, when we want to leave he stopped us. Suddenly he falls in a sleep or something but he didn't response anymore. So we though is we kidnapped him can use him later." Riven tells everyone.

"Good idea." Aisha says.

"Are you ok?" Flora ask suddenly.

"Yeah where fine. When the wall was gone we can use or magic so we escape." Tecna says.

"We have walked an hour to get here." Nex says with a smile.

"I almost believe you." Helia says.

Musa stand up and become red/pink and then green after that she hold the greenparol above her hands.

"Tecna take the greenparol back. And hide it." Musa says. Tecna take the greenparol from Musa and put it in a box and let is disappear.

"And now? What are we going to do?" Timmy ask.

"We have to go back to Alfea, and bring the greenparol to Miss Faragonda." Bloom says. Everyone agree.

The winx, specialist and J walks back to the ship. J was tied with a rope walk behind Riven and for Sky. Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Musa where talking to each other. Aisha walks Next to Nex who was walking next to Helia who still carried Flora. Brandon and Timmy where walking in front of everybody.

"Helia please let me walk." Flora says.

"No, you're hurt." Helia says.

"Yes, but I'm fine and I want to walk please. You're so tired." Flora says.

"You don't have to worry about me. If I let you walk you have to promise me that you would say something when you can't walk anymore." Helia says when he let Flora carefully up on her feet.

"Thank you, and yes I promise." Flora says and kisses Helia.

Flora walks fore Helia and Aisha is going to walk next to Flora.

"So, what are you thinking of? Aisha asks Flora.

"In the cave we were talking to J, and he tells us that when he saw us he had a feeling of love family love. And I know it's weird but I think he is family of some of us." Flora explains.

"Maybe is he family of you, that would explain why you see something form his eyes." Aisha says.

"Maybe, but I'm almost sure that isn't true my I have two older brothers and I never lost them." Flora tells. "And he told that he has lost his parent when he was 7 years."

"O, maybe he is a brother from you that you but your parents never said that." Aisha says.

"No, because I have a brother from the same age. And he hasn't a twin brother." Flora says.

"O, but from who else could it be the brother?" Aisha asks Flora.

"Maybe Brandon." Flora suggest.

"Why?" Aisha ask.

"Because they have both brown hair, only has J it a little darker." Flora says with a smile.

"Maybe, but we will figure that out." Aisha says when she hug Flora soft.

When they reach the ship everyone step on board, inclusive J. They fly to Alfea. It was morning when they walk into the school.

"Miss Faragonda we here is the greenparol." Tecna says and give the box with the greenparol to Miss Faragonda.

"Good job, I know you were the best group to this mission." Miss Faragonda says, than she looked at J. "Who are you?" Miss Faragonda walked to the boy.

"You can't be, you are the brother of Flora." Miss Faragonda says.

Everyone looked at Flora who looked in shock to the boy.

 **So now she know it, he is her brother. But is he really her brother of is he imagination? What is Flora thinking about him, what are the winx thinking about him and how does Miss Faragonda know about J?**

 **So hope you like it. X**

 **I though now I have vacation I can be update soon, but I was wrong. I have plans with friends so I hope you don't mind if I update sometimes fast and other time later. I hope you like my story and if you have tips say them!**


	11. The Talk

**Chapter 11: The Talk**

 **Sorry I was really buzzy the last days. I had a sleepover from a friend it was so nice.**

"That isn't possible, I have one brother of the same age as this boy. But not two. He can't be my brother." Flora says in shock.

"Miss I think you're right." J says everyone looked at J.

"Flora we need to talk." Miss Faragonda says. "and you to." She says when she looked at J.

"Miss Faragonda what is going on?" Bloom ask.

"I will explain later to you, now you can leave so I can talk to Flora and her brother." Miss Faragonda says. Everyone walk away except Flora, J and miss Faragonda.

"Miss Faragonda, he can't be my brother I have two older brothers and one is the same age as J. I know Joey is home with mom, dad, Christian and Miele." Flora says when she looked at the boy.

"Flora I know you think that at that is logical because you don't know better. But you parents say something to me that nobody of your family knows anymore. I will explain later but now we're calling you're parents." Miss F says.

Miss Faragonda called the parents of Flora and J.

"Hello my dear how are you?" The mother of Flora ask. "What happened?" She says when she sees Flora face.

"I'm fine, but Miss Faragonda and I want to talk to you. Do you have time?" Flora asks her mother.

"Yes, I always have time for my dear." Flora's mother says.

"Alright, I want to talk about Joey. I want to know the truth." Flora says her voice is soft.

Her mother calls the father of Flora and they stared at Flora for a minute before they start talking.

"When the house was on fire everyone think it was an accident. But they were wrong it was deliberately when I was looking for Christian he was fine, then I saw Miele she was fine but had a little bit headache than I saw you and you were passed out after I carried you to the doctor I was looking for Joey I couldn't found him. Then I saw a note and walk to your mother and we read it:  
 _Hello, I got your son. Probably you would see him again, but different. I want to tell you that he will be save and would be the best dark wizard I ever had. You never talk about this letter. And you never talk about the boy.  
_ when we wrote this letter we never know how we explain this to you so we make other boy with or powers. We never told you that Joey is a figure that never had exist and that the real boy never came back. We get more letters and they told us that he was sleeping for a couple years, than other letter told us that he was awake and start the training. He would be the best wizard." The father of Flora says.

"We never believed the man would wrote this letters because we know that or boy was too sweet to do something that would hurt anybody." Flora's mother says.

"Why didn't you look for me?" J ask so soft that only Flora could hear him.

"Why didn't you look for Joey?" Flora ask angry her soft voice was gone. She know she could be angry, she never felt like this before. She hate this feeling but she couldn't help it

"We never know what would happened when we tell someone about it." Flora's father says.

"That is not the answer of my question." Flora says a little softer this time.

"We couldn't, what would we tell you when we left, to look for or son that was still her. In your eyes." Flora's mother says

"Why didn't you tell. I could help, the Winx could help, the specialist could help. But you didn't say a word about it. I always love something that never exist. In the meantime mine real brother was in danger and you never did something to help. I know you always had a secret and I don't care because everyone has secrets but this. This is unbelievable." Flora says angry. Her parents looked at her they never have seen Flora angry. Flora looked angry at her parents and walk out the office.

"Flora come back." Flora's mother says but it was too late her daughter was gone, angry.

Then the two people looked at J.

"We're so sorry. Can you remember us?" Flora's Father ask.

"Now I can, the last years I didn't remember a thing. Only the first letter of my name." J says.

"Now what can you remember?" Flora's father asks J.

"I remember the fire, I saw people laying on the ground it looks like they were dead. Than two mans carried me and help me, after that everything went dark a saw faces and then nothing a slept. When I woke up I was 10 I think, I couldn't remember and it feels I have only slept a couple hours. Than a man told me something and I had to change. I grow up with people with the same accident. Then suddenly the winx and specialist came and where looking for the greenparol. They think they found it bit I think they didn't. Than I had the feeling I know that girl, Flora. I had a dream or something and know that Flora was mine sister than I came here." J explain.

"We're so happy your back and you didn't change we're so proud of you." The mother told him.

"So how are you?" The father asks J.

The talk a long time, in the meantime with Flora.

Flora walk to the hall of the school with tears running down her faces her eyes where red from crying. With every step she was taking it felt she was falling. She was thinking about what she said. Why didn't they tell her this before.

"Flora?" the soft voice stop her thinking and she looked up. She saw her friends, they looked at her with a concern look.

"What happened? How are you? What is going on? What are we going to do now?" Stella ask.

Flora didn't say a word, she walk closer to her friends more tears running down her faces. Helia walk to her and give her a hug, everyone else hug Flora to.

"How are you?" Bloom asks soft.

Flora want to speak but when she opened her mouth there was no voice, she couldn't speak. She closed her mouth and looked at Bloom and shake her head lightly.

"It's ok, you don't have to speak right know." Bloom says.

"Why don't you sit." Riven says to Flora.

Flora nod and walk to the bank. When she sit down she looked at her friends they were looking at her. "I'm fine." Flora says after a long silence.

"Flora can you tell us what happened?" Nex asks her.

Flora nod and start to explain everything to her friends.

"And now?" Stella ask.

"I have no idea. But I have a strange feeling that this I only the start of a new adventure." Sky says

"Sky is right. I have that feeling to." Aisha says.

"You're right, because the greenparol is found yet." Miss F says.

"What do you mean, we just give it to you." Tecna says.

"That my child was the stone of forgiveness. I only give people power when they need it and people have to do the right thing for someone else." Miss F says.

"But I could use it, why?" Musa ask.

"Because you want to help someone and you have probably do something to Flora that you can use it." Miss F explains

"What did you do?" Riven asks his girlfriend.

"I almost killed a flower of Flora and I'm so sorry about that. She says she forgives me but I have feel sorry all the time." Musa says.

"Why? Everything was fine." Flora says.

"because I never can do that to anyone, and you are so sweet I never could forgive myself if I killed it." Musa says.

"But you didn't kill it so you don't have to feel sorry." Flora says and hug Musa.

"Girls, Boys I think it's time you get some sleep because tomorrow you would be on a mission again for the greenparol." Miss F says. "Boys I have a room for you."

Everyone walked to their rooms and fall asleep.

 **Hope you like it, update so soon as I can.**


	12. Start over agian

**Chapter 12: Start over again.**

The next morning.

"Come on Aisha and Tecna we have to wake up the other girls." Musa says.

"Yeah I know, but now? Can we go later on the mission everyone I so tired, I feel like I can sleep for hours." Aisha says.

"Musa is right we have to wake them up." Tecna says. "Musa you can wake up Stella, Aisha you wake up Bloom and Flora and I will call the guys."

"Alright can I wake up Stella with a bit magic?" Musa ask with a smile.

"First let me wake up Flora and Bloom, after that it's your problem." Aisha says.

Aisha walks into the room of Flora and Bloom.

"Girls wake up." Aisha says loud enough to wake them up.

"Hi sweety." Flora says sleepy her eyes are still red from crying.

"How are you? Did you sleep?" Aisha asks Flora.

"I'm fine no worry ok? I slept good but it can better." Flora says and Aisha nod.

"Just give me 5 minutes and I am out of my bed." Bloom says.

"NOO." Aisha says.

"Alright." Bloom says when she step out of her bed.

"Musa is going to play with her magic to wake up Stella so be careful." Aisha says.

"Oh." Flora says her hands go to her ears. Aisha smiled at her.

 _In Stella's room._

"Stella, wake up." Musa says soft.

"Noo, let me sleep." Stella says and turns her back to Musa

"I give you a chance." Musa says and snips with her finger

Everywhere around Stella where music boxing. Musa snips with her finger again and loud music came out of it. Stella falls to the ground with a blacked around her. When she stand up she looked at Musa. Angry.

"Musa!" Stella yelled. Musa laugh.

"We have to go on a mission I give you a chance." Musa says and run out of Stella's room when Stella throws a pillow to her head.

Musa run into the living room where her friends are, they were ready to go. They all laugh and looked at Musa.

Flora look at Musa and give her the 'did you give her a chance' look.

"Yes, she said: let me sleep." Musa says. Flora smiles.

"So are we ready to go?" Stella asks the girls when they looked surprised at Stella who is ready.

"Yes, you?" Bloom ask Stella. She looked at Stella who is wearing shorts with an orange top and her boots.

"I'm but you don't. look at you clothes." Stella says and change the clothes of her best friends.

Bloom is wearing a jeans and a long blue blouse. Her shoes came to her heel.  
Tecna has a purple top and jeans and boots till her knees.  
Flora has a pink dress with flowers on the bottom she has boots till her knees.  
Musa had a red shorts and a black top with shoes above her heel.  
Aisha had a green carpi with a belt and a white top.

"Is this necessary." Flora says when she looked at her dress.

"Yeah." Stella says. "You have to look great on a mission."

"But a dress?" Flora looked at Stella.

"Dresses are so nice to you." Stella says.

"Flora is right, yes she looked good in dresses but on this mission is a dress nonsense." Aisha says.

"Fine." Stella says and changes Flora look. Flora is wearing a shorts with a top and a blouse.

"Much better." Flora says soft and hug Stella.

The winx walks outside they greats their boyfriends.

"Girls, Boys good morning." Miss F says.

"Good Morning Miss Faragonda." Everyone says.

"I want you to take J with you he can help find the greenparol." Miss F says.

"Does he know how it looks like?" Sky says.

"No nobody does." Miss F says.

"Why can we use him?" Brandon says.

"Believe me you would find out." Miss F says. "Good Luck." Then she walks inside.

Everyone looks at J for a second then they go into the ship.

"So where do we go this time?" Riven ask.

"We are going to an island and this isn't far away from that other island where we just came back from it." Timmy says.

"So tell us, why can't you help us?" Tecna asks J.

"I don't know, I told her that the greenparol wasn't the stone that you just give her. And then I told her that the stone wasn't on that island. I always know it but I never told someone about it." J says.

"So the real question is, why did miss F said that we have to take J with us because he could help us?" Helia says out loud.

"Yes and we will figure that out soon." Flora says and lay her head down on the shoulder of Helia.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?" Helia asks Flora.

"I can't" Flora says.

"Why, just close your eyes I will be here and I will protect you." Helia says.

"Every time I close my eyes I see what happened years ago, than I see a good life but it disappear when I talk to my parent and get angry because they didn't tell me that secret. I want to close my eyes and just sleep but I can't, I can't forget how angry I was at them and walk away without saying sorry. I want to say sorry and hope they would forgive me, but than a I ask myself I can forgive them, they cape a secret to me and now I know it I angry because they never told me the truth. And the worst part of all is the thing that they didn't look form Joey. I can't sleep without thinking and dreaming about those things." Flora says and a tear is rolling down her face.

"Flora." Helia lift her chin and they look into each other's eyes. "You have to forget it, the past is the past and now are you living. What happened that happened and you have to move on. You can't be stuck in the past. Your parent would forgive you, you would forgive your parent because you have a big golden heart. You have to sleep and don't think about it."

"Thank you Helia." Flora says and she lays her head down on his chest and falls peacefully in sleep.

Flora was sleeping just like Aisha, Stella and Bloom. Musa was talking to Riven. And Tecna and Timmy where driving the ship.

"Musa, I need to tell you something." Riven says Musa looked at him. "I know I'm changed and I hope you don't mind it just I always want to be someone I wasn't. now I know that it was wrong I hope you forgive me and I'm sorry if you hate me now."

"Riven, I love you. I always love you. I never forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. And I never can hate you." Musa says and kisses Riven.

"We are going to land in a few minutes." Timmy says.

"Bloom wake up we are going to land soon." Sky says and shakes Bloom at bit.

"Aisha wake up." Nex says.

"Princess wake up." Brandon says and shakes Stella.

"Calm down Brandon." Stella says sleepy.

"Flower, wake up we are landing soon." Helia says soft.

"Helia." Flora whispers.

"Did you sleep well?" Helia asks her.

"Yes, thank you." Flora says.

"Make ready to land." Tecna says.

Than the ship land on the island.

"Let get out and start the mission." Nex says.

 **Next chapter so soon as possible. Hope you like it.**


	13. Contact with Thought

**Chapter 13: Contact with thought**

Everyone walk out of the ship.

"We can spilt up like we did last time." Aisha says.

"Yes but I think that two groups is better than three groups." Bloom says.

"Yeah, Bloom is right because this isn't a big place and it saver when we walk in a bigger groups." Sky says.

"Alright, what do you think of Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Tecna and I we are group 1. And Nex, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Helia and Riven you are group 2." Timmy says then he looked at J. "J can go with us."

"Good, let's meet here in two days. If we don't find anything we go to another place." Stella says.

"Alright, you guys take the sounds and we do the north." Riven says.

"Fine, be save." Tecna says when she walks away with her group.

"Be careful." Flora says and look at her friends when they walk away.

 _Group 1_

It was around afternoon in the summer but the sky was dark it was cold like a winter night.

"It's going to be bad, maybe rain." Stella says with horror.

"Yeah but a little rain won't kill us." Brandon says.

"I have the strange feeling it's a little worse than just rain." Stella says.

"I just have a weird feeling." Tecna says.

"I know what you mean." Bloom says and warps her arms around herself.

The groups contains walking and talking the girls almost forget that they have a strange feeling.

Hours passes and there is no rain, nothing. It's starting to get dark.

"I feel so tired." Bloom says.

"Let make here the camp." Sky says. "So we can sleep."

"For someone who must help he don't say anything." Timmy says and he beckons to J who's sitting on a rock a few meters away from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, he didn't say one word." Tecna says.

"I wonder why." Stella says.

"Maybe he is afraid." Brandon says.

"Maybe." Bloom says.

"I was thinking, before Flora and J know there where brother and sister they had contact. So do they still have that? Should we ask him?" Tecna says.

"I think we should ask him, maybe we can come in contact with them. " Timmy says.

"J?" Bloom called J, he looked up. "Do you want to sit with us?" He nod and walks to the group.

"So your real name is Joey?" Stella asks J, but she knows the answer.

"Yeah, apparently." J says.

"So what do you wane hear J or Joey?" Sky ask.

"I don't know, probably I will react earlier when you call me J because everyone called me so ten years." J says

"So can you tell us something about yourself?" Tecna asks J.

J nod. "I don't know a lot of things but when I was 10 I think I woke up a man stand in front of me. He never told his name. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him but when he was done with talking he was looking at me something dark came over me and I still have no idea what is was. I must follow him and I meet the guys you fight with. I was always very closes to K I don't know why but she always give me a save feeling. I learn to fight with dark magic but I always hate it and I was the worst wizard he ever seen." J tells. "When you guys came on the island I had a strange feeling, after a while I came in contact with Flora and then I remember everything about that day when I was gone."

"Can you still feel Flora?" Bloom ask.

"I don't know, I didn't try anymore." J says.

"Do you mind if you try, maybe we can know something about that group right know?" Bloom ask.

"No, I will try." J says. He close his eyes.

 _ **J POV.**_

' _Flora can you hear me?' J ask in his though._

 _ **Group 2. Before the thought of J.**_

"Guys can we stop walking I'm tired? Musa ask.

"Yeah of course. I think it's the perfect place to sleep tonight." Riven says.

"Flora and I will take care of the food. Do you make everything ready for the sleep?" Aisha ask.

"Yeah, Sure." Helia says.

"There is some food in that bag." Flora says. "We only have to make it warm, I think"

"Nice." Aisha says and walk to the bag. She looked in it and picks a bread and soup. And some topping. Flora carried the stockpot to the fire what Nex just make.

"Aisha puts the soup in this pan, please." Flora says, Aisha nod.

Flora puts some spices in the soup and start stirring.

 _ **Flora POV.**_

 _Suddenly I get headache._

"Aisha could you stirring for me, I will be right back." I said when I walk to a tree.

I lean against it.

' _Flora can you hear me?'_

" _Who is that?" I ask loud._

' _Flora can you hear me?' I hear again_

 _I know this is in my though not real._

' _Who are you?' I say-thought_

 _ **Group 1**_

 _ **(I will use this**_ _ **"**_ _ **when they talk real and when they are talking in their thought I will use this one**_ _ **'.**_ _ **Hope you don't mind.)**_

 _ **J POV.**_

" _I just have contact with her, I think." I say to my group._

" _Really?" Tecna ask me._

" _What did you say to her?" Timmy ask._

" _I ask her if she could hear me. Then she answer: Who is this?_

" _What did you say?" Bloom ask._

" _Nothing, I am going to say something now."_

' _It's me, J. I was trying to contact you.' I say._

' _How did you…. Why?' she ask._

' _The group ask me if I could do that, so I try.' I explain._

' _O, how are you? Did you find something?' she ask_

' _No we don't, I'm fine you? And did you find something?' I ask_

' _No, but I believe we are going to find it. I hope soon. I have headache but I fine.' She says._

' _I will go so, see you soon' I say_

' _Bye' is the last thing I heard before the contact is gone._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"And?" Tecna asks J.

J tells everything to his group.

 _ **Group 2**_

"Flora? Are you Ok?" Helia asks Flora when he walks up to her.

"I don't know I just make contact with J. I have a severe headache." Flora says.

"What did he say?" Helia ask.

Flora explained what happened.

"It will be ok, I'm sure." Helia says

"I know it is going to be ok but thanks." Flora says and kisses Helia and walk back to the group.

"Aisha is it almost ready? I starving." Nex ask.

"I think so, Flora can you check it?" Aisha ask Flora. Flora walks up to Aisha and looked at the Soup.

"Yes, it's done." Flora says happy.

"Nice." Riven says when he walks to Flora with six bowls.

Flora puts soup in the bowls.

"Bon appetite" everyone says and start eating.

"This comes from a tin right?" Riven ask.

"Yeah why?" Aisha ask.

"Because it taste better than normal, what did you do with it?" Riven ask

"Flora did so spices in it." Aisha explains.

"Good, job Flora." Nex says.

Everyone eating and after that they fall in sleep.

 **So this is chapter 13 I hope you like it.**

 **I was thinking about two things, 1: what if someone losing its power or 2: what if someone losing its memory? What do you think I could write of and you think it's the best for this story? Give me your opinion, and also who is the one who gets losing it? Thank you.**


	14. Darkness man

**Chapter 14: Darkness man.**

 _ **Group 1:**_

"Guys we have to wake up, we have to look for the greenparol." Sky says and shakes Bloom a little bit. There was a little bit sunlight, but the sun wasn't up.

"Just five more minutes." Bloom says sleepy.

"I know that. You say it but sleep an hour after that." Sky says and shakes Bloom harder.

"Alright. Stella wake up." Bloom says and beats Stella.

"Good morning." Tecna says and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"So where are we going today?" Stella ask and changes the clothes of the girls.

They all wear short dresses in a brown tint. And a legging with army print.

"Some different but you look good in it." Brandon says to Stella.

"I know right, thank you." Stella says.

"Should we go this way?" J ask.

Everyone looked surprise at him.

"Alright." Timmy says.

"Why?" Stella ask.

He shrug. "I feel something." He says.

"What?" Timmy and Tecna asks him.

"I don't know but it strong, very strong." J says.

"Let's go, we have only have one day left." Bloom says.

The groups walk to the right path, it was beautiful. The sunrise started and the groups still walk in the forest the green trees, the flowers everywhere you look. And a little reviver on the left side.

"Flo, would love this place." Stella says.

"Yeah, but not only she would love it. I love it to. It's so beautiful." Brandon says.

"Me too, I love it." Bloom says.

"You're right and I love it and I love you." Sky says and kisses Bloom.

"I feel something it is so strong and powerful." J says soft. But Tecna heard him.

"Can you repeat that, please?" She asks him.

"I said that I feel something it's so strong and powerful." J says.

"With direction?" Timmy ask.

"There." J says and points to the left.

"I feel something to." Stella and Bloom say on the same time. Tecna nod.

"Let's find out what it is." Sky says.

The group walks to the direction where the strong power come from.

"There!" Tecna and Bloom say.

They started to run to some light, it was dark green. The others run after Tecna and Bloom.

Then they stopped. There was a man, with dark red hair, black clothes and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Bloom ask angry.

"No." J whispers.

"I'm your nightmare." The man says with a grim.

 _ **Group 2:**_

 _ **Before group 1 meet the dark man.**_

"Wake up." Nex says loud enough to wake up everybody.

"Ssst not that loud, there are animals that still sleep." Flora says.

Aisha giggles.

"What is so funny?" Nex ask.

"Flo, she is so tired. Look at her. But she don't care she cared about the animals." Aisha explains and looked at Flora. The walls where visible under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"You're right." Nex says.

"She has to rest longer." Riven says.

"No, everyone is tired and it's not only me you guys to. But where here to find the greenparol so let's go!" Flora says.

"She right but tomorrow we will sleep longer alright?" Musa whispered to Helia.

"Yeah, everyone needs it." Helia whispered back.

"With way?" Musa ask.

"I don't know." Flora says.

"Should we go that way?" Riven ask.

"Yeah, why not." Musa says.

The group walk along a waterfall and green areas. The sunrise started and the sunlight make the waterfall shine like a diamond. Then an hour later the group walk past a mountain that gives een strange energy to fairies.

"I feel so weak." Musa says soft only Riven heard her.

"What do you mean?" He ask her.

"I feel like my power is drawn out from me." Musa says.

"Guys Aisha isn't feeling ok. Can we take a break?" Nex ask. Musa and Riven looked at each other.

"Musa doesn't feel well to." Riven says. "Let's we take a break."

Helia looked at Flora who was getting pale just like the other girls. "Flower are you ok?" Helia asks Flora.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all." She answer weak.

"What's wrong?" Riven ask Nex and Helia.

"I don't know, but I think it's the place, let's take the girls out of here and we are going to that way." Helia says and picks Flora up, the other guys do the same thing with Musa an Aisha.

The three boys carried their girlfriends to a tree that was standing a few meters further.

The girls where all unconscious. "What happened?" Nex ask. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know." Riven says.

"It was the mountain it gives us a strange feeling, like the power was drawing out of us. " Flora says soft, she was the first one who was conscious.

"Oh, and how are you feeling?" Helia ask.

"Now I'm fine. Thank you." Flora answer.

"When will Aisha and Musa awake?" Nex asks Flora.

"I don't know, the power from the mountain was very strong and I think they are in a bad station, a little worse than mine. But I think they are going to be ok." Flora says.

 _An hour later._

"Nex?" Aisha ask weak.

"Yeah, sweaty how are you?" Nex ask.

"I fine now, thank you." Aisha says and sits up.

"Riven?" Musa ask soft.

"Musa, how are you, are you ok?" Riven ask worried.

"Yeah, I fine. Thanks." Musa says and smiles.

"Guys. We're fine. How are you?" Aisha ask.

"We? We're fine nothing happened to us." Helia says.

"Good." Musa says.

"Are you hungry?" Flora ask when she heard the rumbling stomachs from her friends.

"Just a bit we have eat since the morning." Riven says.

"You liar, you starving I can hear you stomachs from 10 meters." Musa says and gives him a playful poke.

 _ **Group 1:**_

"What do you want?" Bloom asks the dark man.

"I want my boy back." The man says.

"What do you mean?" Sky says.

"I mean I want that boy back." The man says and points to J.

"You never get him." Stella says.

The man started to attack the group.

 _ **J POV.**_

' _Flora, we need your help. You guys have to come. We're attack by the darkness man.' J says-thought._

 _ **Group 2**_ _:_

 _ **Flora's POV.**_

 _Again a headache now I think what's going too happened._

' _Flora, we need your help. You guys have to come. We're attack by the darkness man.'_

' _Who is the darkness man? We are coming now where are you?" I ask._

' _We're in the forest you can feel us. Come fast.'_

 _Than the contact broke._

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Guys we need to go to the others they need or help." Flora says to her group.

"How did you know?" Helia ask but he know the answer.

"J. But we have to go to the forest, fast." Flora says. "We eat later or friends first." She says and run to the forest with the others behind here.

 **So this is chapter 14, I hope you like it. I hope you would answer my question I had in chapter 13 with of my ideas is better, also thanks to the one who did it. So review! Thanks.**

 **Also I'm very buzzy, I will update so soon as I can!**


	15. Looising

**Chapter 15: Loosing.**

Group 2 runs to the others.

"What going on?" Nex ask when he help Bloom up.

"That man wants J." Bloom explains quickly.

"Why?" Helia ask.

"Nobody knows." Bloom says.

"Let's transform." Musa says and she, Aisha and Flora transformed.

"What are you trying to do?" The darkness man ask.

"We can ask you the same thing." Musa says.

"I will answer that, I will the boy back, J. I want mine boy back." The man says.

"And we will answer your question, we will never let you get J." Aisha says.

"Now dream about the day that would happened. A few years ago it's all happened. And their where stronger guardians and now I will get the boy easier." The man says

"What did you just said?" Flora ask. "What do you mean, there were stronger guardians, nobody attack you that day."

The man looked at Flora. "There were so many people who attack me. including you parents little girl."

"No, that can be true. My parents told me that they were looking for Joey but they couldn't find him they only find a letter." Flora says soft, but the man heard her.

"That is true, they were looking for him but when they saw him with me they attack your mam and dad, than after I finish then and the other guardians I left with J. When they were passed out I give them a letter. That is the true story. They saw what happened with their son. But after that they didn't do anything. They just lives their life like nothing happened. I erased everyone memory except that from you parents. Then I left with J and now it's time to get him back and make him dark again." The man explains.

Flora looked at J, who was getting pale. He was standing on the ground and he was almost falling.

"Why didn't they tell the truth." J's mouth moved but there was no sound.

"Now you know the truth if you don't mind I take him." The man says with a big smile.

"I do mind and I'm not letting you take him." Nex says and stand for J.

"stupid boy." The man says and fires a dark ball on Nex.

"No." Aisha says and she put a morphix shield for Nex.

"Thank you." Nex says.

"Your welcome." Aisha says.

"Why don't you make it easy for everyone, give me the boy and nobody gets hurt. this is you last chance." The man says and he looked at everyone.

"Or answer wouldn't chance because it's or friend and friends you have to help even when it necessary." Stella says.

"Alright, as you wish." The man says and fires a dark spell on Stella. Stella put a shield but it didn't work. It hit Stella and Stella was falling to the ground. Lucky for her Brandon catch her just in time.

"Stella are you ok?" Brandon ask.

"I can't see anything, Brandon! Help!" Stella yelled in panic.

"What have you do to her?" Brandon ask mad.

"I give her a darkness spell, she wouldn't see anything a couple hours, or a day." The man laugh. "So who's next?"

Everyone looked at each other but they know the answer. They are going to fight, for their friend.

Everyone fired the powers of the man. But they didn't work.

"Why didn't or powers work?" Musa ask.

"I don't know." Aisha says.

"We need to find the greenparol, soon" Flora whispers to her friends.

"And we're going to find it." Sky says.

The man fires his power on Bloom, she falls Sky catch her but the power was to strong and he hit a rock. Then the man fires a ball on Aisha and Musa they were falling, just before Nex and Riven could catch their girlfriends the Darkness man fires something on him and they fall. Flora fly's as fast as she can to her friends, but she was hitting in her back and fall to the ground just like her friends. Tecna who was left, looked at Bloom, Aisha, Musa and Flora. She fly to Timmy, J, Flora and Helia.

"We can't beat him, he's too strong. We need something that's strong enough to beat him." Tecna says.

"We need to find the greenparol." Flora says.

"Yes, you need to find it. But first let me take J." The man says and fires a power to Timmy and Tecna who were flying to the air and hit the ground.

"Enough." J says.

"J what are you doing." Helia ask, he was holding Flora when they stand up.

"Let my friends out of this. This isn't their business." J says to The darkness man.

"Good boy, come with me." The man says.

"No, he isn't coming with you, he has a heart and that heart is a good heart. And you're not going to take him and make that different!" Flora says angry.

"He isn't the good boy you think he is, he is the best dark wizard I ever had. He just have to grow. Now he is almost grow up and I can make him dark again just like a few years ago. He was just 10 years but the darkness wasn't strong enough on that age. So here we go again." The man says.  
"And you, you are not getting in my way."

After that he fires a huge ball on Flora, Helia pucht her away and get hit.

"Helia, NOO!" Flora says and stand up, weak. she walks to him as fast as she can.

"Helia." She whispers. She put her hands on his chest. Then she realist something. His chest, there should be a heartbeat, they have to go up and down, he has to breath, but it didn't happened. There was no breath, no chest that was going up and down. There was no heartbeat and no life.

"How are the girls? And how are you guys?" Flora whispers, her eyes starting to cry. She looked at the boys who were still awake but they look very tired.

"They are passed out, they seems fine. But nobody knows. We are fine just tired and a bit dizzy." Sky says when he looked at the boys who nod. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Flora says there was a tear on her cheek. "But Helia isn't" she started to cry. J runs to here.

"What wrong?" J ask than he looked at Helia who was laying on the ground than he notes it.

Flora looked at the man who was laughing. Then she looked angry, nobody have seen that before. Neither her parents she was angry but now. She more than just angry.

"You killed him! You killed someone. How can you ever live with yourself? How can you laugh when you just killed someone?!" Flora yelled in tears.

"Flora, calm down. You have to control yourself. " J whispers to her.

"I can't." Flora says. She put her hands on the chest of Helia and started to cry.

The boys carried their girlfriends to Flora and J. Js hand was on Flora's shoulder, he wants her to calm down but it didn't work.

Flora started to glow green, Helia to. Their where flying a little bit above the ground.

"Flora what is going on?" Brandon ask but he didn't get a response.

After a five minutes than feels like a million years they land again to the ground everyone looked at them. Flora didn't notice anything.

Helia's chest starting to get up and down, there was a heartbeat, there was a breath. He was alive. Flora noticed that. And the others did so.

"Helia." Flora whispers happy. And hugs him

Then darkness man looked surprised at Flora and Helia. Then he saw his chance he runs to the group and take J.

"NO!" Sky and Brandon yelled and stand up. But it was too late the man was gone with J.

Flora looked up all the happiness she had was gone, just like J. than Helia spoke.

"Who are you and why was you hugging me?" Helia ask confused.

 **So this was chapter 15. I hope you like it. So Helia loosed his memory, and what happened to the Winx are they just passed out?**

 **Read next time to find out. I will for Friday update chapter 16 after that I'm on vacation and I don't think I can update but after that I will update more chapters so hope you can wait and you like it!**


	16. Losing Powers

**Chapter 16: Losing powers**

 **The Winx and Specialist are back at Alfea. Helia was sleeping, the Winx are still passed out and the boys are waiting for them to get up. Just like Flora.**

 _ **Flora's POV.**_

 _I feel like I'm drawing. I feel like I'm broken. I feel like a hurricane, mine heart is breaking. Everything around me is a war zone. And mine live is a battle. Everything I did I screw up!  
J is gone. Helia lost his memory and the girls are still passed out. I feel like it's all my fault. If I didn't cry J was still here. If I just controlled myself Helia was here, just like I know him. And the Winx aren't passed out. If I didn't do anything, nothing would be happened.  
If I didn't want to know what the real story was everyone would be stronger because they were worried about me. I could see that on their faces. I will never forgive myself for this. Never._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"Flora?" Nex ask. Flora looked up with red eyes of crying.

"Yeah?" She ask soft.

"We are going to the lunch room and you can use some distraction. " Brandon says.

Flora looked at Helia and then at the girls. "But what if they wake up?"

"They wouldn't, the nurse give them a sleeping drink so they could rest a little longer. After that they are strong enough to go." Timmy explains.

"When are they awake?" Flora ask.

"In a couple hour." Riven says with a sad look at Musa.

"They are going to be ok." Flora says to the boys, but that was not just for the boys. It was for her to, she want to believe they are going to be ok, she want to know that they are going to be ok. If they don't she would never forgive herself.

"Yeah, they going to be ok." Riven says. "Should we go?" Flora nod and looked at the girl and Helia before she left the room.

They walk to the lunch room at Alfea.

"We will get some food, you guys take a seat." Sky says and walks with Brandon and Timmy to the canteen.

Nex, Flora and Riven walked to a table in the back of the canteen.

"Let sits here." Riven says the two nod.

It didn't take long before Sky, Brandon and Timmy where back with some food.

"How can I eat, I don't deserve this." Flora whispers to herself. Riven heard her and looked at her.

"Why don't you deserve this?" Riven ask her. She looked up.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't want to know the real story about want happened that day everyone would be stronger. If I didn't cry J was still here with us. If I didn't…" Flora says but she was cut off by Nex.

"If you didn't want to know the real story nobody knows the truth. if you didn't cry Helia was gone forever, than he was that. It's not your fault. We had a mission and we…" Nex started but he stopped talking when he saw Miss F walking to their table.

"I feel so sorry about what happened on that mission. I never wanted that it was going this way. And then I want you to congratulation, because you find the greenparol." Miss F says everyone looked surprised. "Flora you are the greenparol. We would ever think that, you can bring dead to live and so much more."

Everyone looked at Flora, she was in shock just like the others.

"I'm the greenparol….but how?" Flora ask.

"Nobody knows what the greenparol was, but now we know. It's a power from someone with a good heart. And that power is strong very strong. You can do so much." Miss F explains.

"Can I bring J back, can I make the girls better, and can I make Helia better!" Flora says hopeful its sound like a question but it wasn't, but she knows the answer would be, she couldn't, and she wasn't strong enough to do that. She can't control herself.

"I don't know." Miss F says.

"I don't want to be the greenparol, I can't." Flora says.

"You have no chose. You have it. You can do so much." Miss F says but she knows what Flora means.

"I can bring people back, and I can kill people. I don't know how to control my powers and will not use them before I know how to control it, I can kill people if I do that I never can live with myself." Flora says.

"I know and you will be ok." Miss F says.

The boys looked at the two woman's. They looked at Flora they have never see her so, she is worried, afraid, sad, tired and terrible. They were worried about her. Very worried.

"You are going to be ok." Riven says when he saw Flora look.

"I hope your right." Flora says soft.

"Now enjoy your lunch." Miss F says and walks away.

"I don't want to be." Flora says after a long silent.

"We know but you have no chose." Nex says.

"But what if it change everything?" Flora ask suddenly.

"That doesn't matter, we'll always be there for you and we always support you with everything you do." Brandon says.

"But what about the girls, J and Helia?" Flora ask.

"What do you mean random." Sky says a loud with a smile.

Flora looked at him, confused.

"What I mean was, you are so confused that you talk about so much on the same time." Riven explains to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Flora apologize.

"You don't have to apologize. We just think it was funny." Timmy says.

"Oh." Flora says. "But what about them?"

"They are going to be ok, they are awake soon and then they are strong enough and they are going to be ok. And we will get J back. After everyone is strong enough we go back to get J." Sky says.

"You're the best friends I ever had." Flora says. "Should we go back to the others maybe they awake?"

"Yeah, I really hope that." Timmy says.

The groups walk back to the room where everyone else in laying.

"I think they are awake." Riven says when he heard so noise from the room.

"I think you're right." Sky says happily.

"Hello." Brandon says when he opens the door.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled, she want to stand up but Brandon was faster and push her back in the bed.

"You better stay in bed for a way, so we know you are ok." Brandon says.

"I'm fine, really." Stella says.

"Yeah, I'm not sure of that." A voice says from the door. Everyone looked at the nurse who was standing there.

"When everyone was gone we take some blood of you girls and we have looked at it. Normal there is in the blood some magic that shows us, the nurses that a fairy is alright or is going to be alright. But in this chase there is no magic. Nobody of you got any magic in their blood. I'm sorry to say it but you girls lost your powers." The nurse says. Then she walks away.

Everyone looked at the five girls lying in bed. They were in shock. Very shocked.

"How?" Bloom ask.

"I don't know." Sky answer.

"I think I know how you lost your powers." Flora says.

"How? I even doesn't know." Tecna says.

"When the darkness man fires a ball on each of you, I think that where balls with the powers of your greatest fears. You greatest fears are losing you powers." Flora says.

"How? Why did you think that?" Stella ask.

"Ones Helia and I were talking to each other and we told or greatest fear, his was losing his memory and forgetting who his real friends where forgetting his girlfriend." Flora explains. "When Aisha told me her greatest fear was losing her power and something else but I see the power ball can only bring one fear to real life." Flora looked down.

"Why do you have still have your power?" Musa ask.

"I didn't get hit by a ball and if I were hit I think I still had my powers." Flora says.

"Why?" Aisha asks Flora.

"If I'm right and the ball makes your greatest fear true. I think my greatest fear would be losing you guys and losing everything I love." Flora says. "Helia is hit with the ball that was for me"

Than everyone started talking.

"Nex told me that you bring Helia to life again. Is that right?" Aisha ask Flora. Everyone looked at Flora. Flora nod.

"I'm the greenparol." Flora says she looked sad and to the ground.

"Why aren't you happy? You strong, you can bring people back to life you and maybe you can give us or powers back." Bloom says.

"I'm not going to use my powers until I know how they work." Flora says.

"Why? Why wouldn't you do that for us? You're so selfish!" Stella says. Flora looked up to her eyes.

"I don't know how they work, I can kill people to!" Flora says loud and then she ran out of the room.

"Stella!" everyone says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it but I am frustrated." Stella says.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Helia ask suddenly. Everyone looked at Helia.

 **So this is chapter 16. I probably will update for Friday again than I'm on vacation and I think I can't update but I will try. I also write chapters when I'm on vacation and then when I come back I will post more than one chapter I think. Hope you like it! BTW Flora POV is from the song good enough from Cimorelli.**


	17. The Book

**Chapter 17: The Book.**

 _In the forest._

Flora was sitting on a bank in the forest, tears where flow down her faces.

"I'm a selfish?" Flora ask herself.

"No you not." A voice says.

"Stella?" Flora ask.

"I'm so sorry what happened before. I never mean it. You everything but not selfish. I so sorry, you're the sweetest person I know, you're the only person I know who not cared about herself but only cared about others. I really sorry!" Stella says.

"It's ok. I'm sorry to." Flora says.

"For what?" Stella ask.

"For everything, it's all my fault." Flora says.

"No it's not." Stella says and hug Flora.

"Thank you. I never can wish better friends than you and the others." Flora says.

"Let's go back to the others." Stella says.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Flora ask.

"I feel fine, thanks. But I feel also very weak like I can't do anything anymore. I feel so powerless." Stella says. "I wish I could get my powers back."

"I wish o could help you, maybe I can but I don't use my powers until I practice. I'm really sorry Stel" Flora says.

"I know. And believe me I don't care anymore." Stella says. "BTW you will do it perfect."

Flora smiled at her. Stella and Flora walked back to the room where everyone was awake. Flora looked at Helia. He looked back.

"What?" He ask.

"I'm sorry, Helia." Flora says and looks at the others.

"Flora, he is going to be ok. We will find out something and then everyone will be fine." Bloom says.

"I wish your right." Flora says.

"Flora? Miss Faragonda wants to talk to you in her office." Brandon says.

"Oh, thank you I will go there." Flora says and walks out of the room she walks to the office of Miss F.

She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" the voice of Miss F says.

"You wanted to talk to me." Flora says and walks in the office.

"Yeah that right. I know you will not use your powers but your parents send me this book." Miss F says.

"What is that for book?" Flora ask when she looked at it. "I never saw it before."

"It's a book with the information about the greenparol. In the book are spells you can use." Miss F says. "But only you can open it."

Flora walked to the table and takes the book she opens it and looked at the first pages. Everywhere on the pages are spells and pictures from fairies and other stuff.

"It's beautiful." Flora says.

"Read it, maybe you will find something that you can help with the problem of your friends." Miss F says.

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda can I ask you something?" Flora ask.

"Sure." Miss F says.

"Can I call my parents? I want to apologize for the last time." Flora says.

"Yeah, sure. I will give you some privacy." Miss F says and walks out of her own office.

Flora called her parents.

"Hello mom and dad." Flora says.

"Flora. I'm so happy you called." Flora's mom says.

"I want to apologize for the last time. I was rude to you and I'm so sorry." Flora says.

"No, we have to say sorry. We should have told you about J. after we told you we also told you brother and sister. They were very shock." Flora's dad says.

Flora and her parents talk a long time.

"I have to go, again thank for the book." Flora says and waves her hand. The she hang up.

"Miss Faragonda I'm sorry for the long talk." Flora apologize when she walks in the hall.

"It's ok my dear. Is everything ok again?" Miss F ask.

"Yeah everything I fine. I'm going to the others and tell them about the book." Flora says and walks to the room she share with her friends.

"Hey Flora. Where have you been?" Aisha ask.

"I have talk to my parents and I get this book about the powers of the greenparol." Flora says and show the book to her friends.

"That great." Tecna says.

"Thank you Flo. You're the best." The girls say.

"No problem. I'm going to read the book and maybe I can find a spell that can heal you." Flora says. _I hope I can do that. Flora though._

Flora walk to her own room she shared with Bloom. Flora puts her book on her desk turn the lamp on and started reading. The first thing you read was a intruding about the book.

 _Hello Greenparol,_

 _You just have notice that you're the only one who can open this book. You have to know that the greenparol is a really strong power, you can do almost everything with it. In this book are spells who can help you survive the power, because it's really difficult you have to know that:_

 _The greenparol is a power that only one person in the universe have, when you died the power is give to someone else._

 _Good luck and you can find everything in the book._

 _The first Greenparol._

Flora read the introduction two times. Then she started reading the spells, she didn't know where she was looking for so she read every spell.

"Flora?" Bloom ask when she walks in her room.

"Bloom?" Flora says and looked up from the book.

"You're reading all so long. It late are you going to sleep?" Bloom ask a bit worried. She knows Flora want to help the girls and she also that she want to help Helia. Who still was in the hospital room because he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Yes, I will read this page and then I'm going to sleep." Flora says. She looked at Bloom. "I want to help you."

"I know Flora. But you have to think about yourself too." Bloom says.

"I do. But you will go for me. After I help you guys I can help myself until then you will on the first place." Flora says.

"Promise me that you will sleep after that page. I will watch you reading and we will go sleep." Bloom says.

"Deal." Flora says and start reading again.

Flora read the whole page and stopped reading she looked at Bloom and walks to her bed. She lay down and falls asleep.

"Flora! Wake up!" Stella yells and run into the room of Flora and Bloom.

"What wrong Stella?" Flora ask sleepy.

"You have to go to Helia he is awake and I know you can help him without magic, first you have to talk to him after that you can help him with your magic." Stella says.

"I know but why now?" Flora ask.

"Because he is awake." Stella says.

"Fine, I will go to him." Flora says and gets out of her bed. She looked at the clothes and picks an outfit. It was a green dress that came above her knees she had a pink waistcoat. Her shoes where pink with a little green bow.

Flora walks to the hall to the hospital room and walks in.

"Hai Helia." Flora says soft.

"Hello." Helia says.

Flora walks closer to Helia.

"What do you want?" Helia ask.

Flora was shock about the way he talks to her. She know that he was afraid.

"I want to help you, you lost your memory and I want to help you give it back." Flora says.

"Thank you, but how do you want to help me? I even don't know you name. How do you ever know something about me?" Helia ask.

"I'm Flora. And I know a lot about you because where are dating. You're my boyfriend and I'm you girlfriend." Flora says.

"You are my girlfriend?" Helia ask confuses.

"Yes. Where dating for a long time longer than two year I think." Flora says.

"Why can't I remember that?" Helia ask.

"You were hit by a power ball that makes you greatest fear come true. You fear was losing your memory. You protect me." Flora explains. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Helia ask.

"For everything. You lost your memory because of me. J is gone, the darkness men toke him. And the girls lost their power. How can we ever survive this? Bloom lost her power and she is the strongest fairy of whole Alfea. And you are the best man, best specialist there is. And J is my brother and he is gone again." Flora says a tear run down he faces.

"Please, don't cry. You're more beautiful when you laugh." Helia says this makes Flora look up.

"Do you mean that?" Flora ask.

"Of course. You are my girlfriend so why wouldn't I tell you the truth." Helia says, Flora smiled and huge him.

"I will do everything to get back what we had." Flora says.

 **So this is chapter 17. I hope you like it. First I want to make it end with a dead end, but I change my mind because I couldn't do that to you. So hope you will read the next chapter. That I will update after I came back from my vacation. I will be back in two weeks probably. I don't know if you have vacation but so yes, happy holiday! It's a little earlier than Friday because tomorrow I don't have the time to update. Hope you like it, see you soon x.**


	18. Found It

**Chapter 18: Found it.**

 **So I'm back form my vacation. Hope you have amazing vacation to.**

Flora and Helia talk a long time.

"So the headmaster of Red Fountain is my grandpa?" Helia ask.

"Yes, that is right." Flora says.

"And you bring me back to life?" Helia ask.

"Yes, I did. I'm the new greenparol." Flora says.

"How? You told me that the power ball only can make one of your greatest fears game true but how can I be dead and losing my memory?" Helia ask.

Flora opened her mouth to say something, but she closet it again. She never had thought about that, how is it possible that Helia was dead? How can he also lost his memory.

"It is a stupid question?" Helia ask.

"No, totally not it's a really good question, and I don't have the answer of it." Flora says. "I will figure it out."

"Alright, but promise me you will be careful and take some sleep, you look very tired." Helia says.

"I will." Flora says. "promise me you will sleep to. You need it"

"I lost my memory, nothing more." Helia says. "But I will sleep. Good night. My Flower."

When Helia said that Flora brush a lot, her eyes were ready to cry. But she didn't cry . She looked at him and this moment she would never forget. He called her Flower again. She was so happy this moment.

"What wrong?" Helia ask.

"It's nothing, just a good memory." Flora says.

"Alright, my Flower. Goodnight." Helia says.

"Goodnight. Helia." Flora says and give him a kiss and walks out of the room. She walks to the hallway to her room. she opened the door of the dorm and walks in.

"Flora! When I said you have to go to Helia I didn't mean you have to be there all the day." Stella says with a serious look.

"I'm sorry Stel. I didn't know it was so late when I was there with him." Flora says.

"Flora, it was just a joke. How was it?" Stella ask. The others girls walks in the room and looked at Flora and wait for the answer when they take a sit on the bench.

"We have talked, a lot. I explained what happened and who he was. I told him about him and me and about you, about the boys. I told him everything he needs to know." Flora says.

"What did he said?" Bloom ask.

"A lot. He was surprised about a lot of thing. He didn't expect that. He was happy that I told him things and he called me Flower again." Flora says happy.

"I'm happy that he is good and everything is going to be ok." Aisha says.

"I hope everything is going to be ok." Flora says soft.

"He is going to be ok." Musa says.

"And you will get you powers back I promise." Flora says.

"Flo take your time to do everything." Tecna says.

"I will, thank you." Flora says.

The girls talk not very long before they go to their room.

"Goodnight Bloom." Flora says.

"Night Flo." Bloom says and she falls asleep.

Flora looked at the ceiling, she was thinking about everything what happened. This did she almost every night. She was thinking about something she could do to her friends but she never had the perfect solution.

 _ **Flora POV**_

' _Flora? Can you hear me?' a voice says-thought, it was J._

' _J, how are you? Where are you?' I ask._

' _I'm fine for now. I have no idea where I am right now.' J says._

' _I will found you.' I say._

' _Flora listen to me, the darkness men will make me dark again. If I am dark I can't remember you or anything what happened before. I will hurt you when you will look for me. I am not myself anymore when I turn dark.' J says. 'I want something that you have to promise me, Flo.'_

' _What? I will do every promise.' I say._

' _Flo, I don't want you to find me when I am dark. I don't want to hurt you and you have to promise me that you will not look for me anymore.' J says._

 _I heard the words, I didn't want to hear them. How can he ask me something that I can't do._

' _I can't do that, I promised you that I will look for you.' I say._

' _Flo you promised yourself that you will save me. but you have to promise me that you will break your own promise and you will not look for me.' J says._

' _I can't do that. You are my brother I never had. I don't want to lose you. Again.' I say._

' _Flora, I'm sorry. I'm happy that I met you, and I love you like a real brother would do. Goodbye Flora.' J says._

 _Then the contact broke. I sit up in my bed tears rolling down my faces. I didn't want to cry anymore. But I couldn't. I lost my brother, again and I will never see him again if I promise him that I didn't look for him. But I can't, I have to promise myself that I will look for him and get him back. I will save him. And then he will be save and he will meet his family._

 _I step out of my bed and walks to the balcony. The tears where still rolling down my face and I know I have to stop them but I can't._

' _J?' I ask but I know he wouldn't answer._

' _J please, say something. J?' I say._

 _I look at the dark sky, I see the stars and the full moon. I see the forest._

' _I will found you J, no matter what happened you are my brother and I will get you back.' I say, I hope he heard me._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Flora look at the moon and walks back to her desk. She opened the book and start reading.

The next morning.

Flora's head was laying on the book and her eyes where close.

"Flora?" Bloom ask and shakes Flora a little bit.

"Huh?" Flora says sleepy.

"Flora how long have you read?" Bloom ask she looked at Flora then she saw it. "what wrong? Why have you cried?"

"I don't know I have read two pages I think." Flora says ignoring the other questions.

"Why have you cried?" Bloom ask again.

"Last night J and I contact, he said that I have to promise him that I not going to look for him. But I can't I have to look for him." Flora says and tears were rolling down her face again.

"Flo, we will find him not matter what he said." Bloom says and hugs Flora.

"Thank you." Flora says.

After a while Bloom and Flora where chance in their clothes. And where in the living room of the dorm with the other girls. Flora was reading the book and Bloom and Stella where talking. Aisha, Musa and Tecna where playing a game.

Suddenly Flora laughs soft.

"Flora what is so funny?" Aisha ask.

"I was reading a spell." Flora says.

"Tell us." Stella says.

"The spell that makes you look younger: _my mind says I'm twenties but my body says: 'yeah you wish' I want to be young again turn me back._ " Flora says. "I think the spell is little boring and bad but it's a little bit funny."

"Yeah you right. But it a kind of funny." Bloom says.

The girls were talking while Flora was still reading.

"Flora here is some food." Aisha says she was holding a plate with salad and an apple.

"Thank you Aisha." Flora says.

"Did you found something?" Aisha ask.

"No, not jet but I will find it." Flora says.

"I believe in you. But take some time for yourself you have been reading for the whole morning." Aisha says.

"I know but I have the feeling that I almost find it." Flora says.

"The boys are with Helia right now." Aisha says.

"really, I'm so happy for him." Flora says.

"Flora eat something, please." Aisha says. Flora looked up and smiles at her friend she knows she is just worried. Flora takes the apple at start eating.

After finishing her lunch she start reading. She was reading the whole day and the girls were doing some stuff. They were worried about Flora but they know Flora wanted to help them and when she found it, she will rest again.

It was 12 P.M. when the girls go to their rooms.

"Flora are you coming?" Bloom ask.

"Yeah just read this page." Flora says not looking up.

"Alright I will wait for you." Bloom says.

Flora was reading than she read the spell again and again.

"I found it!" Flora says happy. Bloom looked up.

"what did you find?" She ask.

"I find the spell that bring back you power." Flora says.

"really? Flora I'm so happy thank you!" Bloom yells.

The other girls walk out of their rooms.

"what wrong?" Musa ask.

"Flora found the spell that can bring back or powers." Bloom says.

"Flora I love you." Stella says.

"Flora good job. Can you try it?" Tecna ask.

"of Course." Flora says.

 **So this was chapter 18 hope you like it. You can read chapter 19 right now. Tell me what you think!**


	19. Back to the begin

**Chapter 19: Back to the begin.**

 **I promised that I will update more than 1 chapter when I'm came back so this is chapter 19. Enjoy!**

"I will try it tomorrow when we wake up, because I'm too tired now to do it." Flora says with a smile.

"Ok. Flora thank you." Aisha says. The girls walks in their room and sleep fast.

The next morning.

The girls where early this morning. They have eat fast and go back to their room where Flora can do the spell.

"So this spell make the last spell on you undone?" Tecna ask.

"Yes. It does and the last spell on you girls was the power that makes your greatest fear came true right?" Flora ask.

"Yes." Stella says.

"Flora we have a sleep spell, count that?" Bloom ask.

"No, you guys got a drank so no spell." Flora tells them.

"Good, let's try please." Musa says.

"T _he last spell was nonsense, make it undone. Bring back what was gone."_ Flora says her hands points to the 5 girls in front her, out of her hands comes some green. The girls closed their eyes. Then they were flying above the ground they glow green. Flora was still on the ground. Everyone eyes were still close.

After a minute the girls land on the floor, their legs were not strong enough to hold them up and they fall to the ground, Flora let her hands down.

The girls stand up.

"I want to try." Stella says. Stella puts her hands in front her. "Sun" she says and when she said that the room started to shine.

"You got you power back!" Bloom says.

"That means that we all have the power back." Tecna says.

All the girls try something to make sure they had their power back.

"Flora thank you so much." Aisha says when she looked at Flora and walks towards her. Flora was standing a meter away from the girls she laugh but she feel weak.

All the girls huge Flora, Flora was happy that it was successful.

"I'm so happy you got your power back." Flora says when she sit down on the bench.

"Flora thank you! You're the best. We love you." Musa says.

Flora was sitting on the sofa but she falls asleep. The girls looks at Flora and smiles.

"She is so cute even when she sleeps." Helia says when he walks in the room with the others boys.

"Guys, how are you?" Bloom ask.

"We're fine." Sky says and looked around him and see the boys nod.

"And how are you? You look happy." Timmy says.

"We great." Tecna says looking at the girls who nod.

"Flora found the spell that can bring back or powers." Aisha says.

"And now we have or powers back." Stella says running towards Brandon and hugs him.

"That great." Riven says.

"Can she bring back my memory?" Helia ask suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"I don't know." Stella says.

"Probably she can because the spell she use on us was a spell that make the last spell undone." Tecna says.

"Really that would be great." Helia says, Helia looked at Flora who was sleeping.

"She is tired she has helped 5 people today. And she slept bad the last nights." Bloom says.

"I know but she is so cute." Helia says.

"Bloom what did you mean with she slept bad the last nights?" Aisha ask.

"Last night she slept good, but the night before she was crying. She had contact with J and he told her that she has to promise him that she not going to look for him. But she couldn't she is going to look for him no matter what. She told me and I told her that she was right and that we are going to look for him. And we will find him." Bloom tells them. "When I found her the next morning she was sleeping with her head in the book."

"Why didn't she tell us about it?" Tecna ask.

"I don't know, I didn't tell you to. We never talk about it." Bloom says.

"Maybe is that the reason she read more." Aisha says.

 _ **Flora POV.**_

Dream.

 _I know I'm in J right now. I see what he see on the moment. There is a man in front of him. I know him it's the darkness man. And I know what will happened, he want to make J dark. I know there is nothing I can do, so I look and listen._

' _You, my son will be dark in a second. And then we will make an end The Winx and the specialist. After we finish them we will rise to the top and make the world dark.' The man says._

' _You're sick. There are so many people who will destroy you. And I'm not going to help you.' J says._

' _You belong with me, since the day you born and when you killed him…'the man says._

' _I didn't kill him with purposely' J says mad._

' _That is what you think, but I know better. Since you killed that boy you belong with me for sure.' The man says._

 _I don't know what I heard J killed someone. That can't be true._

' _Now it's time to be someone you used to be. Joey.' The man says._

 _Then the man disappear in front my eyes, I see the ground. I see the feeds of J there are chanted._

' _I'm sorry Flora.' J says so soft that only I could hear him._

 _Then J looked up and I see the man again. His hand are pointing to J and there is some black light. It comes straight to me. Then J screams, it a scream of pain. Then everything turn dark._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"Aaah" Flora screams and wake up.

Everyone looked up and seems Flora who is sweating a bit and she breath fast.

"What wrong?" Aisha ask and runs to Flora.

"J." Flora says and tears rolling down her faces.

"What happened to him?" Helia ask.

"He is dark. I saw everything." Flora says, Helia hold her tight. He kisses her forehead like he always did before he lost his memory. "We have to find him. They want to destroy us and then they will make everything dark."

"It will be ok, we are going to find him. " Brandon says.

"We will find him. We promise." Stella says.

"Thank you, but he wouldn't recognize us. He told me" Flora says.

"Flora there is a question that I have a long time. Do you mind if I ask him?" Nex ask.

"No, what do you want to now." Flora says.

"Now the darkness man says he belong with me. Why?" Nex ask.

Flora looked at him, she had that question to, untill the she had the dream now she knows the answer, a bit at least.

"Since he was born he was destined, and he killed someone and that make it clear that he belongs to him. he killed someone." Flora says she cry even more.

"He killed?" Timmy ask.

"Yes. I don't know who and when but he killed someone." Flora says. "he said it was an accident."

"We will find out what happened. We will find him." Riven says.

"Thank you." Flora says. Then she remember. "Helia I can gif back you memory."

"tell me what I have to do." Helia says.

"just stand there and everyone else take step backs." Flora says, Helia stand in front of her. Flora bring her hands above and points to Helia the same green power game out of her hands. "T _he last spell was nonsense, make it undone. Bring back what was gone"_ Helia fly above the ground. In a minute he land but he fall because his feeds can't hold him.

Flora was weaker than before she had use so much power and she falls. Riven catch her before she hit the ground. Riven puts Flora down on the sofa.

Brandon and Timmy walking to Helia and help him up.

"Helia, how are you?" Brandon ask.

"I'm Helia right?" Helia ask.

"Yes, how are you?" Timmy ask but he looks at Helia with concern.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Helia ask.

Everyone looks surprised.

"Why didn't it work. " Stella ask.

"I don't know." Tecna says.

"We will find out when Flora wake up." Nex says when he looked at Flora who was pale and laying on the sofa.

 **This was chapter 19. What happened? Hope you like it. Chapter 20 you can read also!**


	20. Rain

**Chapter 20: Rain.**

"Flora is till sleeping." Bloom says when she looked out of the window. They was a moon the girls couldn't sleep they were too worried. What if Flora wakes up.

"When she wake up we have to tell her about Helia. But what can we say, we would break her heart, again." Aisha says.

"I don't know, but we have to show Helia some pictures of us with him and tell him Flora is his girlfriend we have to tell him everything." Timmy says.

"Timmy is right. But Helia is sleeping right now." Aisha says.

"I was thinking the spell Flora used was a spell that make the last spell undone. Maybe there was someone who did a spell on Helia before Flora it did." Tecna says.

"Tec your right. But who did?" Musa says.

"We can check the list of visitors." Sky says.

"Yeah good idea. Sky and I will do that." Bloom says and walks with Sky out of the room. They walk to the room and ask the nurse about the list.

"Yes Sure here it is." The nurse says and give them the list.

Sky and Bloom looks at the list. They both grasp and looks at each other.

"We have to ask her." Bloom says.

"Yeah let's go." Sky says. Sky and Bloom run to the hall and knocked on a door.

Kristel opens it.

"Hey Kristel can we talk to you for a minute?" Bloom ask.

"Of course, come in." Kristel says and let Bloom and Sky in. there was nobody else.

"Where is everyone?" Sky ask.

"We were to magic but I just came back the others will be here soon." Kristel tells Sky and Bloom.

"We have a question." Sky says.

"What is the question?" Kristel ask.

"You visits Helia right?" Bloom ask.

"Of course he is my childhood friend." Kristel answer.

"Did you use magic to help Helia?" Sky ask.

"Yes, I tried my heling powers but they didn't work." Kristel tells them.

Bloom and Sky looked at each other.

"what have I done?" Kristel ask.

"You did nothing, you just want to help. But Flora found a spell that can make the last spell undone. It works on us so we wanted to try it on Helia but it didn't work." Bloom explain. Bloom looks at Kristel she was getting pale.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to help." Kristel says sad.

"We know." Sky says.

"What happened to Helia now?" Kristel ask.

"He lost his memory again." Bloom says. "We're back to the beginning."

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry. I have to go to Flora where is she?" Kristel ask.

"She sleeps, when she use her power on Helia she was worm out." Sky says.

"Can you let me know when she is awake and I can talk to her?" Kristel ask hopeful.

"Of course." Bloom says.

"We will go know, see you." Sky says and walks out of the room with Bloom.

Bloom and Sky walking back to the dorm of the Winx when they come in they know Flora is awake. Everyone stared at them.

"What's wrong?" Bloom ask.

"We don't know how to tell Flora, she just woke up." Musa says.

"Where is she?" Sky ask.

'She's making herself ready for the day." Riven says.

"Hey everyone, are you ok?" Flora ask when she see the faces of her friends.

"We have to tell you something." Tecna says.

Flora nod and looks around, she hope to find Helia.

"Flora when you did the spell on Helia you passed out. But he didn't get back his memory." Nex says.

"How?" is the only thing that Flora could say.

"Kristel wanted to help and used her heling power but they didn't work. So you make her spell undone." Bloom says. Everyone looked at Bloom and Sky.

"excuse me." Flora says and walks out of the room.

 _ **Flora's POV.**_

 _I walk to the forest and sit down on the ground by tree. I feel the tears running down my face. I know I cry too much and think too much but I can't stop. There is too much happened and I know I have to be strong but I can't._

 _A million thought in my head. I let my heart keep listening.  
I walked the line like I have to do. But I lost to much and I miss so much right now. I can't decide what I have to do.  
If only I knew what my heart is telling me. What I'm feeling.  
If only I could read the sings in front of me. I could find a way to the solution.  
I hope it's just a dream.  
Every step, every word, with every hour I'm falling in something new. I have my friends and I know they would always be there for me. but I can't lose someone else too. _

_There are question that killing me. Did I became crazy? Will J come back? Will Helia get his memory back and after that will he still love me? Will I be myself again after all this? Will everyone around me be ok? Will this nightmare stop forever?_

' _J, if you can hear me. I will get you back, I promise. I will do everything to get you back, everything.'_

 _I will get back what I have destroy._

"Flora?" I hear the sweat soft voice of Helia. I look up and see him staring at me.

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"Flora?" Helia ask. Flora looks up and seems Helia staring at her.

"Helia." Flora says soft.

"Why are you crying?" Helia ask her.

"That doesn't matter. How are you?" Flora ask changing the suspect.

"I feel fine, the groups told me a lot, they told me about you and I." Helia says.

"They told you about us?" Flora ask. Helia nod.

"They told me what happened. And that you say it's your fault." Helia says.

Flora nod, she told him already what she think about the situation. But he forget.

"Helia that doesn't matter anymore. We have to focus on you, how we get back your memory. And after that we have to save J." Flora says.

"We will find I way to everything, together." Helia says.

"I hope so. What did everyone told you?" Flora ask.

Helia and Flora talk a long time in the forest.

"It's start to rain." Helia says.

"Yes, maybe we should go inside." Flora says.

"Yes, let's go." Helia says helping Flora up.

"Thank you." Flora says.

Flora and Helia walk back to Alfea, when they are by the gate it start to rain harder and harder.

"We have to run." Helia says and start to run with Flora beside him.

They were inside and wet, sodden. They walk to the dorm of the winx, they walks through the door.

"Where have you been?" Bloom ask when she see the two.

"In the forest." Helia answer.

Then everyone see how wet Helia and Flora are and started to laugh

"I'm taking a shower." Flora says and walks out of the room.

"Do one of you have extra clothes I can use?" Helia ask the boys.

"No, I don't. sorry man" Brandon says, the others shake their heads.

"I can dry your clothes." Stella says.

"Yes?" Helia ask.

"Of course, stay there." Stella says and use her magic and dry Helia.

"Thank you, Stella right?" Helia ask.

"Yes, your welcome." Stella says.

"So where did you and Flora talk about?" Sky ask Helia who sit down next to him.

"a lot." Helia says.

"How was it?" Brandon ask.

"How was what?" Helia looks at Brandon.

"Talking to Flora." Brandon says.

"Great, she is so sweat she listen so good and has a big heart. I can't believe she is my girlfriend. Are you sure she is?" Helia ask.

"Yeah, you're dating a long time. Longer than a year I think." Tecna says.

"It just perfect, she is perfect. She is everything you can wish for." Helia says thinking back of the time with Flora in the forest.

"Can you remember something of her? And then not the time you had with her in the forest." Timmy ask looking at Helia.

"No, I can't. and if I never can remember that I wouldn't forgive myself. I hurt her too much." Helia says.

"No, it's not your fault and everything will be ok. We promise." Musa says holding Riven hand.

"I hope your right. Because I can't see her cry again, likes she did in the forest." Helia says.

"How was she after you talked to her?" Bloom ask, her head was laying on the shoulder of Sky.

"Good, she was smiling again. When she did that I felt so warm." Helia says smiling.

"So we can say you still love her?" Riven ask.

"Yes, you can say after all this I love her." Helia says. "I love her so much. I never loved so much as I do right now when I think of her."

Then Flora walks in the room, her hair was wet and she was wearing a pink with green dress.

"How are you?" Bloom ask seeing Flora shiver.

"I feel fine." Flora says.

"You shiver, very much." Nex says.

"Oh, just cold. Nothing more." Flora says taking place next to Helia. Helia puts an arm around her waist.

 **This was chapter 20. I will update soon but I have to go to school soon.**


	21. Truth or dare

**Chapter 21: truth or dare.**

 **So this is chapter 21 I will update so soon if I can every chapter but I have almost school and I don't know how much I can write. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

"So what are we going to do now?" Brandon ask.

"What do you mean?" Sky ask him.

"What are we going to do with J and Helia." Brandon says.

"We have to find and fast." Flora says.

"I agree with Flora, we have to find J and after that we have to stop the darkness man." Nex says.

"How?" Helia simple ask.

That was the question everyone in the room had for days.

"He wants to make everything dark but he will start with to destroy us." Flora says soft but everyone heard her.

"I need to know, can you still contact J?" Bloom ask.

"I don't know the last time I tried I didn't get a response." Flora answer.

"Do you mind if you try?" Timmy ask.

"No." Flora says and close her eyes. 'J if you can hear me please answer.' Flora thought but she didn't get any response. She tried again. This time she get a response but not an answer. It was a warning. It feels like a huge headache but it was worse than just that it was like a blow against her head.

"Flora does it work?" Aisha ask.

Flora opened her eyes. "no." she says.

"What happened?" Helia ask.

"When I was trying to contact him my head started to hurt it was like a blow against me head." Flora says.

"Oh." Stella says. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Flora says.

"Good." Helia says and kiss the forehead of Flora.

"So what are we going to do?" Tecna ask.

"First we have to find where they hide, second we have to know how we get there and last us will get in there and attack them. " Timmy says.

"How? Last time we tried to attack them it went wrong because we weren't strong enough." Musa says.

"In the book of the greenparol was something about the parinx. ( **Parinx doesn't exist.)"** Flora says.

"What is parinx?" Bloom ask.

"It's a power you can get from the greenparol or something. I don't know a lot about it but it can make you stronger. If we want we can try." Flora says.

"Flora that great! This is great. You are the best." All of the winx say.

"Can we try it tomorrow? I'm tired but I want to see it and I see you guys are tired to." Sky says and hug Bloom. The rest of the specialist did the same thing with their girlfriends.

"Night sunshine." Brandon say to Stella.

"Goodnight Tec." Timmy says.

"Goodnight Flo." Helia says kissing her.

"Night Aisha." Nex says.

"Bye my muse." Riven says.

The specialist walks out of their room back to red fountain.

"I'm not very tired, how are you guys?" Flora ask.

"You slept a lot of the day, what did you expect that you were tired?" Stella ask smiling.

Flora simple smiled back.

"So can you tell us about the parinx power?" Musa ask hopeful.

"A little bit, it's a power that is from the greenparol. It's a power that you only can get of a greenparol." Flora explains.

"You're so strong right now. But I can see you're not happy and not because of Helia or J. Why?" Aisha ask.

"It's just I can't be happy. I don't want to be that strong I don't want to be the greenparol." Flora says.

"Why?" Musa ask.

"In the book you can write something to the next greenparol. And every parol wrote something about people who want to have that power too. And every time it got worse the last parol write something like: they getting close right now. They are going to catch me, I'm going to die. He killed everything I love. He destroyed my live and now he's going to destroy me. to the next greenparol, watch out every time they are getting worse and they will destroy everything." Flora says looking to the ground.

"It will be ok, and nothing will happened. We are strong to and we can do everything. If we work together." Tecna says.

"Tec is right." Musa says.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Bloom ask.

"What about a sleepover party?" Stella ask.

"I think it's a good idea." Musa says.

"Yeah, great it would be fun." Flora says.

"So let's play truth or dare." Aisha says.

"alright I will start." Stella says. "Musa truth or dare?"

"Dare." Musa says.

"Take a phone number call it and begin telling her or him a story." Stella says.

Musa looked at Stella. "Alright." Musa picks her phone from the table and called a number.

" _Hello, Griselda here." The voice on the other side says._

Musa looked at the girls who were laughing _._

" _Hello Miss, your husband ordered 24 ducks for you, when can I deliver it?" Musa says with her male voice._

" _I think you have the wrong number sir." Griselda says._

" _No, no that can't be because your man give it." Musa says still with her male voice._

' _Can you tell me the number?" Griselda ask. Musa says the number._

" _O that can be true." Griselda says._

" _Miss I will bring the ducks tomorrow to you. You live in Alfea right?" Musa ask with her male voice._

' _Yes, but don't bring the ducks, I didn't order them." Griselda says._

" _No you don't your man did. I will bring them in the morning. Have a good night." Musa says and hung up the phone._

The girls laugh harder now.

"Musa that was genius." Tecna says laughing.

"Thank you." Musa says. "So truth or dare, Tecna."

"Truth." Tecna says.

"When did you started feeling something for Timmy?" Musa ask. Everyone know Tecna loves Timmy but they never know when exactly because Tecna never showed her feelings.

"After the mission in the mud bog, I begin to like him." Tecna says and she started to blush.

"So sweet." Stella says.

"Bloom truth or dare?" Tecna ask.

"Dare." Bloom says.

"Alright, call just like Musa someone." Tecna says.

"Alright." Bloom says and picks a random Number.

" _Hello" the voice says._

" _Hello sir, I was wonder. Can a dog drive a car too?" Bloom ask._

" _Miss, I think it's a stupid question and it doesn't need an answer." The man says._

" _Of course it needs an answer. Can a dog drive a car?" Bloom ask again._

" _No a dog can drive a car." The man says._

" _Are you getting annoyed?" Bloom ask, she has to hold her laughing._

" _No, I'm not." The man says._

" _Good, but why can't a dog drive a car?" Bloom ask._

" _Have a good night." The man says mad and hung up._

"That was just rude." Bloom says and puts the phone on the table.

"Bloom that was great. How did you come by it?" Stella ask.

"I don't know. Can a dog drive the car?" Bloom ask. The girls laugh and Aisha hid Bloom with a pillow.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Flora ask when they stopped laughing.

"Yes, that would be nice." Bloom says. Flora stand up and walks to the small refrigerator and picks the drinking. She walks back and dropped one of them on the floor.

'I will bring this 5 first. 'Flora thinks. Flora walks with the 5 drinks to the girls and give them their favorites. Then Flora remember that she dropped her favorite and walks back.

"Flora where are you going?" Aisha ask.

"I dropped one, I will be right back." Flora says. Flora picks her drink and walks back to the girls.

"Alright back to the game." Stella says.

"Aisha truth or dare." Bloom ask.

"Dare." Aisha says.

"Alright, you have to plug so many marshmallows in your mouth." Bloom says and give Aisha the marshmallows.

Aisha started to plug the marshmallows in her mouth. One two three…

"Aisha how did you do that that are 10 marshmallows." Stella says when Aisha spits them out.

"I never did this before and I never do that again." Aisha says. "Flora truth or dare?"

"Truth." Flora says.

"How many real friends do you have? And how do you know they are real friends?" Aisha ask.

"I don't know how many, I never count them. But I know I have real friends in this room and I know that because they still here and they always will be with me when I need them but they will there to when I don't need them." Flora says.

"Flora that is so sweat." Musa says.

"Stella truth or dare?" Flora ask.

"Dare." Stella says.

"You have to walk around this chair, backwards. While you eat and sings a song. And 4 times" Flora says.

"Great." Stella says.

"Oh when you laugh you have to do it again." Flora says.

Stella walks backwards around the chair and eat and sings a song.

"Stella you did it great." Flora says.

"Thank you." Stella says and sits back on the sofa.

"So and now?" Musa ask.

The girls talked and play some board games before they are going back to their room.

"Night Girls." Musa says and walks with Tecna to her room.

"Goodnight." Bloom says and walks with Flora to the room, Stella and Aisha did the same thing.

 _The next morning._

Musa walks to the living room where, Stella, Bloom and Flora all were reading.

"Do you guys seen Tecna?" Musa ask.

"No, she is still sleeping. We tough." Stella says.

"No she's not. She was gone so I thought she was here. But no." Musa says.

"Maybe she is walking." Bloom says.

"No, I was walking this morning and everyone was still sleeping. I didn't see Tecna outside." Flora says.

"Maybe she is sleeping but I didn't see her." Musa says and walks back to the room. Musa walks toward the bed of Tecna and turn the duvet open. Tecna was gone but there was a note.

"GIRLS!" Musa yelled.

 **So this was chapter 21, a little boing maybe. But hope you like it. I will update so soon if I can. Have a nice day!**


	22. The Parinx Power

**Chapter 22: The Parinx Power**

 **So last time in chapter 21 Tecna was gone, but why? You will read in this chapter. Enjoy.**

"Girls!" Musa yelled again.

"What wrong?" Aisha ask, she just woke up from Musa's yelling.

"You look tired." Bloom says smiling.

"Very funny, Musa what's wrong?" Aisha ask again ignoring the laughing of the other girls.

"When I was looking for Tecna in her bed, I saw this note." Musa says holding the note up so the other girls could see it.

"Read" Stella says.

"I'm not your dog." Musa says. Musa wanted to read the note but when she open it there was one word. "One"

"What do you mean 'one'?" Bloom ask.

"There is one word on the note. 'One'" Musa says.

"Let me see." Stella says and takes the note out of Musa's hands.

"This is a warning." Flora whispers.

"Flo?' Aisha ask.

"Yes?" Flora says looking at Aisha.

"What did you say?" Aisha ask, now everyone looked at Flora.

"Nothing why?" Flora says.

"Oh, I though you said something." Aisha says.

"What do we have to do, Tecna is go probably kidnapped." Bloom says.

"But by who?" Flora ask.

"Maybe the darkness man." Musa says.

"I think you're right." Stella says.

"I hope she is ok." Flora says.

"She is." Bloom says.

There was a long silent, the silent broke by a knock on the door.

"Girls?" that was the voice of Brandon.

"They're here to see how we get the parinx." Stella says.

The girls walk out of the room from Tecna and Musa.

"Where is Tec?" Timmy ask.

The girls looked at each other. "She is gone, someone kidnapped her." Flora says sad.

"How?" Sky ask.

"We don't know, we had a party last night after that we fall in sleep and the next morning Tecna was gone there is this note with one word 'one' " Musa explained to the guys, tears where going up to her eyes.

"It will be ok, we will find her" Riven says hugging Musa.

"Girls we have to save Tecna but we need parinx power. Flora can you do that?" Bloom ask.

"Do we have to transform?" Stella ask. Flora nod and everyone transformed.

"Yes. " Flora says. "Just give me a minute, we have to stand in a circle. I need to ware you, when you used the parinx power to the wrong site it will kill you"

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then they making a circle.

Flora closed her eyes. _"Give us the power we need, give us the power they need, give us the parinx, give us the power to do the right thing, give it to my friends."_ Flora says they she opened her eyes and her body started to glow green. Just like the other girls, they fly a little above the ground. The boys have to close their eyes to because the light is making them blind.

When the girls land on ground they were in their parinx transformation.

 _ **(Every girl is wearing the same outfit but in a different color and their hair is different except for Tecna she get it to soon)**_

Bloom was wearing a blue dress that came above her knees. In the middle of the dress was a dark blue line. In the middle of the line was a line with little light blue parols her dress had a few sparkles. Her wings were blue too, with sparkles. Her wings where just so big as they were before. She had bracelet on her right wrist made from parols they were also light blue. Bloom hair was loose on the right side from her hair was a plait with parols. Her boots where blue with dark blue and they come under the knees.

Musa was the same dress but light red. She was wearing a light red dress. That was above her knees in the middle of the dress was a pink line in the middle of the pink line where light red parols. Her wings were light red with a little bit pink. She had a bracelet on her left wrist with light red parols. Musa hair was in two tails with a little parol in her hair. Her red with pink boots come just under her knees

Stella was wearing a yellow dress that was above her knees. In the middle was an orange line. Within the middle a line parols that were light yellow. Here wings were light yellow with a little bit light orange. She had a bracelet on her left wrist with yellow parols. Her yellow with light orange boots come just under her knees and her hair was in one plait in her plait where some parols.

Aisha was wearing an aqua dress that was above her knees. In the middle she had a light green line with in the middle a line aqua parols. Just like by the other girls their where sparkles. She had a bracelet on her right wrist in light green parols. Her wings were aqua with light green. Aisha her was in a ponytail and their where little parols in her hair. Her aqua with light green boots come under her knees.

Flora was wearing a light green dress with in the middle a light pink line with in the middle of the light pink line a line with light green parols. She had a bracelet on her right wrist with light green parols. Her wings were light green with light pink. Flora hair was loose with on her back a little plait in the plait where some parols. Her light green with pink boots came under her knees.

Flora was the only one who has a neckless with all the colors from the parols.

"You look amazing." Brandon says and looked at the girls but his eyes where all the time on Stella.

"Thanks to Flora." Bloom says.

"Flora the neckless doesn't fit with your outfit." Stella says. Flora looked at the neckless that she sees for the first time.

"Your right. The colors doesn't fit the style." Flora says.

"Flora are you feeling ok? Because the last time you used so much power you passed out." Nex ask.

"I feel fine, thanks. " Flora says.

"Flora can you give us powers to?" Sky ask.

Everyone looked at sky and laugh. "I mean it." Sky says.

Brandon stop with laughing. "Flora can you do that?" Brandon ask.

Everyone stopped laughing at stared at Flora.

"I don't know." Flora says.

"Can you try?" Nex ask.

"But you can't transform I think it isn't possible." Bloom says.

"We can try right?" Helia ask.

"I don't know." Flora says.

"Would you try?" Timmy ask.

"Do you have enough power to try?" Sky ask.

"I think so." Flora says.

"Do you want to try?" Brandon ask.

"Do you want have power and parols everywhere that is the question." Stella says.

"I would love to have some power but those parols, I don't think they are necessary." Brandon says.

"I think you get some parols if you get that power." Aisha says.

"If it will work." Riven says.

"I will try if you want to stand in a circle please." Flora says.

"You're sure you have enough power?" Helia ask. Flora nod.

She says the spell again. She glow green just like the boys and they fly a little bit above the ground. This time there was no light but they didn't know that happened before so they keep watching.

When they land on the ground Flora lost her balance and fall. The boys lost their balance to and fall on the ground just like Flora.

The girls help Flora up and after that they helped their boyfriends.

"And I don't see something different." Stella says laughing.

"I don't feel different to." Brandon says.

"I think it didn't work." Flora says.

"I think your right." Nex says and make weird move with his hands.

"Nex, we now it didn't work. You can stop moving like that." Aisha says smiling.

"Thank for the tip." Nex says smiling back at her.

"We have to look for Tecna." Timmy says.

"Where? We don't know where she is, who toke her. We don't know anything." Sky says.

"We can take a look by the darkness man, I think he toke her." Bloom says.

"This is just the beginning of the fight." Flora says sad.

"Yes, but we will survive. And we will destroy the darkness man." Helia says.

"When we go to look for Tecna we can help J to right?" Flora ask.

"Yes, we will help them both." Sky says.

"Good." Brandon says. "We have to make the ship ready.

 **This is Chapter 22, I hope you like it I will update soon, I hope.**

 **I wish I could describe the parinx clothes better but I don't now how. So tips?**

 **What do you think of this story? Please let me know?**

 **Have a nice day!**


	23. To the island

**Chapter 23: To the island.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Somewhere with Tecna.**_

 _Tecna's POV_

 _I open my eyes and when I do that I know I'm not in my room anymore. With my hands I help myself sit up. I feel a huge headache I want to bring my hands to my head and when I bring them down again there is some blood on it. I looked around and I don't so anything that point where I am right now._

" _So look who is awake." A heavy voice says._

" _Yes it looks like she is awake." Other voice says, this was a woman._

" _Who are you?" I ask._

" _You will know soon." A voice says, this was again a woman this one had a softer voice than the other._

" _What do you want from me?" I ask._

" _It's not just you, we want more. You will know soon." Again this was other woman she talk with a accent._

 _So as I know now there are 3 woman and one person who I don't know what it is. I would say it the Trix, but they can't be. I know their voices and this aren't their voice. I don't know who they are. What they want. but I have to get out of here._

" _Where are we?" I ask I know they wouldn't answer a question I ask them._

" _We're far away from you friends." The heavy voice says._

 _Than they laugh and I hear footsteps, they walk away._

 _ **With the Winx and Specialist.**_

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"So are we ready to leave?" Brandon ask.

"Serious? We work all day and you asking if we can leave." Stella says.

"Yes are we ready to leave?" Sky ask.

"No, we will leave tomorrow." Bloom says.

"Why?" Nex ask.

"Because we all need or rest so we are strong enough to tomorrow." Aisha says.

"What you want. We will leave early. Goodnight girls." Timmy says and walks away. The boys kisses their girlfriends and walk away.

The girls walk back to their room. and fall asleep.

 _The next morning._

"Flora wake up." Bloom says.

Flora opened her eyes and see that Bloom was already dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Flora ask when she steps out of bed.

"You looked tired and I want to give you all the sleep you could have." Bloom says.

"Thanks how are the other girls?" Flora ask.

"I don't know, but I'm ready." Stella says walking in the room of Bloom and Flora.

Flora looked at Stella an smiled she walk to the bathroom. And looks in the mirror. Her hair is a mess, her eyes looks like she never slept. Her face was pale and she feels tired. In one word she was terrible. She looks away from the mirror, like she always did when she looked at herself in mirror. This time she looked up again. She told herself what she told her friends when they say that they are ugly. Beauty isn't the outside, beauty is the inside. You have to look to the person inside yourself.

She toke a shower and after that she dresses herself. Then she take care of her hair. after she did everything she has to do. She walks out of the bathroom and walks to Stella and Bloom.

"Ready?" She ask.

"We have to wait for Musa and Aisha." Stella says.

"Did you see them today?" Flora ask.

"No I though Aisha was still asleep but I know she would wake up." Stella says.

Then Musa walks out of the room and looked around.

"Where is Aisha?" Musa ask.

"Stella though she was still sleeping." Bloom says.

"Stella go check on Aisha." Musa says.

Stella walks to the room she shared with Aisha. She turn on the light and walks to Aisha bed. When she looked at it she notes that Aisha was gone. She opened the duvet and see the note she run back to the other girls.

"Aisha is gone, and here is a note." Stella says.

Bloom take the note out of Stella hands and opened it. "Two." She read.

"So that means Aisha is gone to?" Musa ask.

"Yes I think so." Flora says.

"We have to go now." Bloom says running out of the dorm with the girls behind her.

"Hey girls." The boys say when they see the girls.

"Where is Aisha?" Nex ask.

"Gone." Stella says.

"We have to go. Now!" Bloom says walking in the ship with everyone behind her.

Everyone stepped into the ship and take their place.

"Helia, you're sure you want to go with us?" Flora ask.

"Yes, I can't let my flower alone." Helia says. Flora looked at Helia again, he called her Flower like he always did. She smiled at him and give him a hug.

"Thank you." Flora says.

"For what?" Helia ask.

"Everything." Flora says. She knows he get his memory back.

"So are we going back to that island?" Stella ask.

"Yes, we're are going back to that island to get Tecna, Aisha and J back." Sky says.

 _ **With Tecna and Aisha.**_

 _ **Aisha POV.**_

 _My head hurts, I want to sit up but I can't everything around me is spinning. I close my eye and open them slowly. It's stop spinning and I sit up. I look around._

" _Hello?" I say_

" _Aisha is that you?" a voice ask. I know that voice it's Tecna._

" _Tecna? Where are you?" I ask._

" _I'm here." Tecna says and walks to me. I can see it's early in the morning, the sun is up just like me._

" _Where are we?" I ask Tecna._

" _I don't know." Tecna says. I look around and see that we are alone, just two of us. I don't know where but it isn't a house or a cave._

" _Who toke us here?" I ask._

" _I don't know." Tecna says again._

" _So I see that number two woke up." The woman voice says._

" _Who are you?" I ask._

" _You will know soon." A softer voice says._

" _What do you want?" I ask._

" _You will know soon." The same voice says._

 _Then they walk away, I didn't seen them I only hurt them. But there was light how couldn't I see than I ask myself._

" _I didn't see them, but there was light where were they?" I ask Tecna._

" _I don't know, all I know is that I never see them before, as so far I know right now. I don't know where we are I don't know anything. We have no magic like the first time we were kidnapped " Tecna says._

 _For the first time in my life Tecna was illogic, she don't know anything and that makes me afraid._

" _We're going to be ok, Tec we will survive the girls and boys will her be soon." I say._

" _How do you know?" she ask._

" _Before I was her we worked all day, so we can leave to find you." I explain._

" _I know you were going to look for me." Tecna says._

" _We always will look for each other." I says._

 _Tecna hug me, and on that moment I know we are going to be fine. We are going to get out of here._

 _ **With the Winx and specialist. Except for Tecna and Aisha.**_

"Are we there?" Stella ask.

"Stella I answer you five minutes ago. We have to fly for one hour." Timmy says annoying.

"I'm sorry." Stella says a little bit mad.

"Guys can we stop fighting." Bloom says.

"I'm sorry." Timmy says.

"Let's talk about the plan." Sky says.

The talk about the plan. and then they talk about everything they have to do.

"We are there." Timmy says.

"Good, let's go." Musa says.

Everyone walks out of the ship.

"Girls transform." Bloom says.

"Parinx." All the girls says.

The girls changes.

"That's the cave. Come on." Flora says.

Everyone start running in to the cave. When they walk in it was dark.

"Hello, nice to see you again." A voice say and started to laugh.

 **This was chapter 23, hope you like it! I will update as soon if I can.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	24. Wrong Choice

**Chapter 24: Wrong Choice.**

 **As I said before, Parinx doesn't exist I made it by myself because I think it would be better in the story.  
Parinx = Parol + Winx. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

"Hello." The voice say again after a silent.

"You. Where are or friends?" Bloom ask mad.

"What do you mean by friends?" The man says.

"You know where we talking about." Timmy says.

"No I don't." the man says.

"Let us take a look." Nex says.

"No this is my house, it's mine. And it's none of your business what happened in here." The man says.

"We only want or friends back." Stella says.

"I don't have your friends" The man says.

"Why would we believe you?" Musa ask.

"Why would I lie about this?" The man says.

"Let us through." Sky says and walks toward the darkness man.

"J, come over here." The man says.

"J." Flora says soft.

"I wouldn't let you through, if you want you have to fight him." The man says snigger.

"No, you tell us where our friends are." Brandon says.

"J, attack." The man says.

"He isn't a dog." Musa whispered.

J was standing for his 'friends' and looked at them. Then he step in forwards them, his hands are making a dark ball.

"J you don't have to do this." Sky says.

"We don't want to attack you." Riven says.

"He isn't listening to you. He only listen to me." the man says that was standing behind J.

"Why do you want him?" Stella ask to get more time.

"I need him, he is strong." The man says. "J start attacking."

J walks faster and then he trough the ball on Riven and Sky. Riven and Sky jumped out of the way of the ball.

"We will distract him. You two go inside." Brandon says to Musa and Stella.

"Ok, when we get inside you have to run we will get out of their so soon if we can." Stella says.

"We can't do that." Riven says.

"You have to, they would think we're gone to." Musa says.

Brandon and Riven nod and start to defend themselves and their friends.

"J, please stop this isn't you." Bloom says she was standing behind Sky.

J didn't listen to her and threw a dark ball towards her. She wants to avoid it. But she was to late her and Sky fall to the ground.

After that J put Bloom and Sky on the ground he start with Helia and Brandon. Brandon looked around he and notes that Stella and Musa where probably inside.

"We have to go we will later come back." Brandon yelled to him. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"No we have to find or friends." Flora says.

"We will later now we have to go." Riven says knowing what the plan was.

Flora walked to Bloom and help her to stand up.

"We can't go." Flora say to her.

"I know, but there is something I don't trust about him. We have to listen." Bloom says. Flora nod and walked with Bloom out of the cave. Behind them the Darkness man starts laughing very loud.

"Why would you leave, or friends are probably inside of that cave. They count on us." Bloom says mad.

"Stella and Musa are inside and they will help Aisha and Tecna to get free." Brandon says.

"What?!" everyone except Riven and Brandon say.

"We talked to them and we thought it was better that some of us will go inside to get the others free." Riven says.

"I think we made the wrong choice." Flora says soft.

"What did you say?" Helia ask her sweet.

"I think we made the wrong choice." Flora says.

"What do you mean by wrong choice?" Timmy ask.

"I don't know but something isn't right." Flora says everyone looked at Flora with a little concern.

"We will wait here until Stella and Musa are back." Nex says changing the subject.

Everyone agree with it and they sit down on the ground. On a place where they could see the cave but the people inside the cave couldn't see them.

 _With Stella and Musa._

"Musa where do we have to go, left or right?" Stella ask.

"I think right but I'm not sure about that." Musa answer.

"Musa what if we go left." Stella ask.

Musa looked at her and then she heard something. "Stella be quiet, I hear footsteps." Musa whispers.

"They were so afraid, they left." A girl voice say to someone.

"Your right, but why do they think we had their friends?" the other person was a boy.

"I don't know, but they were upset with it." The girl say.

"I know. Should they know that we saw everything?" the boy ask.

"No, they even didn't notice us. " The girl say.

"I think you're right, but I can't forget what they mean with 'give or friends back'" the boy says.

"I don't know, but that isn't or problem T." the girl says.

"K, I know but it was weird, we only have J and he is with is now." T says.

"Did you hear that?" Musa whispered to Stella.

"Yes, but there is something weird." Stella says.

"Be quiet and what do you mean with weird?" Musa ask soft.

"They didn't know why we want or friends back." Stella says soft.

"You're right." Musa says the footsteps where getting softer and softer and disappear.

"We have to get out and tell the others that Tec an Aisha aren't in here." Stella says.

"Your right, let's go." Musa says.

Stella and Musa started to run out of the cave. But when they were almost out. J was standing for them. He looked at them but didn't say something.

"J please let us go, we are going to help you." Musa says.

J didn't do anything just looking at them.

"J you make me scared." Stella says.

J threw some Dark ball towards Stella.

"We did that come from." Stella says jumping out of the way.

"I don't know but we can't attack him." Musa says.

"You don't have to." A voice say. The person was standing in the opening of the cave. Because of the light you couldn't see who it was. When is stepped closer they saw it.

J turned around and looked at the person.

"I'm sorry." Flora says she transform. She started to glow green just like the others time she used her magic for something big. _"Dark isn't your style, be good be kind come back to who you are."_

J started to glow, from green to black and to green and black.

"Flora what are you doing?" Musa ask looking at her.

"I'm sick that I can't help J, this is the only spell that can bring dark to light again." Flora say to Musa when she stopped glowing.

J was laying on the ground still glowing form green to black.

"I hope it help." Stella says, helping Flora to be stand, she was weak for using so much power, she never did that before.

"Flora are you alright?" Helia ask when he run to Flora with the others behind him.

"I feel a little sick but it's nothing." Flora says.

"If you say so." Nex says.

"Did you found Tecna and Aisha?" Timmy ask.

"No, they aren't here." Stella says.

"What do you mean?" Nex ask.

"We heard K and T talk to each other and they didn't know anything about or friends." Musa says.

"How do you know that is was real?" Riven says.

"They said it, and you have to believe them." Musa says

"They didn't know anything about them. They thought we were crazy." Stella says.

Everyone looked at J when he start to groan in pain.

"Is he ok?" Sky ask.

 **So this was chapter 24, I hope you like it. I'm very busy at the moment so I will update so soon if possible. Do you guys have any tips or something that would make the story better please let me know. Also do you guys wat something in the story that I didn't do? You can let a review and I will look at it and see if I can that fit in the story. Love you**

 **Have a nice day x.**


	25. Three

**Chapter 25: Three**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I will do what I can. I'm so sorry for the late update. I so busy. I will update as soon as I can!**

 **Last time on Unsaid Things: The winx and Specialist (except for Tecna and Aisha who are kidnapped.) are looking for their friends by the cave of the darkness man, but they find out that their friends aren't in the cave. Also Flora tried to make J normal, did it Work?**

 **Enjoy!**

 _With Aisha and Tecna._

"Tec where are you?" Aisha ask when she wake up but couldn't see Tecna.

"I'm here." Tecna says when she walks out of the dark.

"Where are you looking at?" Aisha ask.

"this place, it isn't a house or a cave but you already know that. So I want to find out where we are." Tecna says.

"I will help you." Aisha says and stand up and walks to Tecna. "AU"

"What's wrong?" Tecna ask.

"it's nothing it was just a sharp thing and I bumped in to it with my arm." Aisha says.

"Let me see." Tecna says, Aisha's arm bleed a little bit and there was a cut, but it didn't seem worse.

Tecna let go of the arm of Aisha and on the same moment there was a loud noise. It was like someone was falling on the floor.

"Tecna what was that?" Aisha ask Tecna.

"I don't know but the last time I heard it, you were here lying on the floor." Tecna says. "In the first place I didn't know what it was and I was too afraid to look at it."

Tecna and Aisha walk to the place where the sound came from.

"There" Tecna says pointing to a body.

"Is that…." Aisha says not finish her sentence.

Tecna and Aisha looked at each other and say the name…

 _With the Winx and Specialist. A couple hours earlier._

"Did it work?" Stella ask looking at J who was lying on the floor.

"I don't know." Flora says.

J stands up and looked around him, he looked at his 'friends' and stared.

"J?" Sky ask.

"Sky?" J ask.

Everyone looked surprised. "He is back." Bloom says soft.

"I think your right" J says.

But on the same moment the darkness man came out of the darkness. "it can't be."

The darkness man stared at J and J stared to glow dark and the green. He was changing for good to bad, from bad to good.

"J be strong. You don't belong her." Nex says.

The darkness man and everyone else in the room looked at J. and then he stop glowing and fall to the ground.

"J?" Nex and Brandon ask.

J stand up and looked at the darkness man. The Winx and Specialist were disappointed it didn't work.

Then J trough a power ball on the darkness man.

"Flora, thank you. you destroyed the dark power in me. but I have a question. Those people who makes me dark aren't dark to they were just like me transformed to the person they are now. Do you have enough power to save them?" J ask looking at Flora, Flora nod.

"but I can't doing this alone, girls can you help me?" Flora ask, all the girls nod and walking to each other and making a circle. In the meantime all the 'bad guys' where in the room looking at the girls.

The girls say the spell and everyone has to close their eyes for the light. The dark people fall to the ground. And glowing green, including the darkness man. And in a few minutes but I looks like hours, the dark people were back to normal.

"Thank you, it felt like a nightmare to be the person I was." K says.

"No thank, we happy you back." Bloom says.

"How can we thank you?" T ask.

"you don't have to do anything for us." Flora says.

"Please we wanted to help you." R says.

"Can you tell us where our friends are?" Stella ask.

"I don't know, but maybe just maybe. My father has them. He makes me dark and makes me do thing I didn't wanted to do. I'm really sorry guys." The 'darkness man' says.

"We forgive you." the others say.

"Wait, you just said that your own father makes you dark?" Timmy ask.

"Yes, my father wants me to look like him but I hate the way he lifes if hate the way he act." The man says.

"Can you tell us where your father is?" Flora ask.

"No I can't, if I knew it I would tell you." The man says.

"thank you, now get home and take your rest you need." Nex says.

"Again thank you." Everyone says.

"I never expect that. I thought they were really dark." Brandon says.

"Yes, me too." Sky says.

"Let's get back to Alfea and we get some rest." Timmy says.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Bloom says.

Everyone leave to his home and the winx and specialist get back to Alfea. and walk to their rooms. it didn't take long before everyone was fast asleep.

 _The next morning._

"Girls wake up!" Stella yelled.

"Stella calm down. What wrong?" Musa ask coming to the room of Flora and Bloom.

"I just came here and Bloom was gone, this was a note with _three_ on it" Stella says showing Musa and Flora the note.

"Who is taking or friends and why?" Musa ask out loud.

"I have no idea but I really wanna know, we have to find them soon!" Flora says.

"Let's go to the boys." Stella says, chancing the clothes of the three girls.

Stella is wearing short skirt with a white top and an orange blazer.

Musa is wearing jeans with a black blazer and a red top.

Flora is wearing jeans with a pink blazer and a green top.

The girls walk out of the room in a hurry. The knock on the door and didn't wait for answer they walk in the dorm where the boys were staying.

"Boys!" Stella yelled.

"Stella?" some of the boys ask.

"Wake up!" Musa yelled.

The boys came out of bed and looked at the girls.

"Where is Sky?" Stella ask.

"He is gone and here is a note." Brandon says walking out of the room with a note. _Four_ that word was on the note.

"We have to stop this" Flora says.

"How?" Helia ask.

"I don't know." Stella says.

"I have an idea, but it is a good one." Riven says.

"What is your idea?" Helia ask, everyone looked at Riven.

 **Sorry for the short chapter next time it will be longer, I hope.**

 **Really sorry for the late update, I'm very busy and I didn't have time to write much I will update as soon if I can hope you like it and REVIEWS! thanks xo.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	26. Find It

**Chapter 26: Find it.**

 **Last time: J and his 'bad' friends are back to normal, they are good again. The unknown person has toke Sky and Bloom. Why? And who did it?**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _With Aisha, Tecna, Bloom and Sky._

"Sky?" Tecna and Aisha ask.

"Yes?" Sky says, he looked at the two girls standing in front of him. "You back?"

"No, the people bring you to us." Tecna says.

"Who are those people?" Sky ask standing up, he had a light headache.

"I don't know. How are you?" Aisha ask.

"I have a little headache and sometime the world is spinning but I'm fine" Sky says.

"Good." Tecna says.

"We have to get out of her." Sky says.

"We have think of that before you came here." Aisha says.

"Can you tell us what happened before you came here?" Tecna asks Sky

"The girls make the darkness spell undone by the group of J, after that we ask the darkness man who can take you. he said maybe it was his father but he wasn't sure." Sky explain.

"I don't understand." Tecna says.

"What?" Aisha and Sky ask on the same time.

"This, why would he take us but he isn't doing a thing with us. we get some feed and something to drink. why would he just kill us. without or power he is stronger." Tecna says.

"Maybe you want to be killed but I don't." Sky says.

"I don't want to be killed but I was just wondering." Tecna says.

"Tec your right." Aisha says.

Tecna opened her mouth to say something but on the same time there was a loud scream.

"Bloom!" Sky says running to the wall and bumped on to it.

"Are you sure it was Bloom?" Tecna ask but knowing the answer.

"Yes, BLOOM!" Sky screamed.

 _With Bloom._

"You have to use the dragon flame to make me young again!" a man voice says.

"I can't." Bloom says with tears in her eyes her arm was red of some blood.

"I know you can and you are going to do it. Or I will hurt you again." The man says.

"I can't." Bloom says.

"You come here." He says to a woman. A woman with black here and a pale face walked towards Bloom.

"Do it." The man says.

The woman with the black hair walks toward Bloom, she had a knife in her hands and Bloom knows exactly what she was going to do with her. The woman stop when she was standing next to Bloom who was laying on a long table, her hands and her feeds were tied on the table. Bloom shake her head _no._ but the woman doesn't paying any attraction to it. It looks like the woman was hypnotized.

The woman stab the knife in the arm of Bloom and makes a cut. Bloom screamed. The woman do it again and Bloom screamed again.

"Make me young!" The man says.

"I can't." Bloom says tears are rolling down her faces.

"Bring her to her friends we will try it tomorrow on a different way." the man says.

A different man come out of the shadow the man was long, he has long blond hair and he walks towards Bloom and picks her up after he removed the bands on her hands and feeds. He walks with her to the basement and make open the door that only can be opened from outside. He throws Bloom to her friends and disappear.

"Bloom." The three friends says running towards her.

Blooms eyes where closed and her arms where bleeding. "What happened to her?" Sky ask, he let a tear go. He hate, just like the other boys, when their girlfriends where hurt.

"We will find out when she wakes up." Tecna says. "First we have to stop the blood." Tecna looked at the arms of Bloom. one arm had just two cut and they were not very big. The other arm had more than two cut. And two of them where very deep.

"How?" Aisha ask.

"We will find out when we work." Tecna says.

The three looked at the cuts and started to work on it. After a while they think they did what they could to help Bloom.

"There is something I don't understand." Aisha says.

"There is so much I don't understand right now." Sky says.

"What I mean." Aisha says rolling her eyes. "is that we all have been kidnapped but only Bloom is hurt and have cuts."

"Your right why?" Tecna ask.

"Bloom has the dragon flame maybe he want that." Sky says.

"Maybe, but I don't think that is he would that he just take it. But she had to give it him I think." Tecna says.

"Tecna is right." A soft voice say.

"Bloom? How are you feeling?" Sky ask who was standing next to her when he heard her speek.

"I feel like my arms are broken and my I have a headache but I fine." Bloom says.

"Do you know what happened?" Sky ask.

Bloom closed her eyes like she was seeing what happened a while ago. "Yes" She says.

"Can you tell us?" Aisha ask.

"Yes, I was laying on a table my hands and feeds where tied up with something. I couldn't move, he was talking to me and said that I have to make him young." Bloom says crying. "I said that I couldn't. he gets angry and he said to a woman that she has to cut me. after that he tried it again and I still don't know how I have to make him young. He let me cut again. After that I didn't remember anything."

"Bloom it's ok." Sky says giving her a kiss and held her tied.

"I don't know how to make him young." Bloom says.

"It's ok." Aisha says.

"you are going to be ok." Tenca says.

Bloom smiled and looked at her arms. "Thanks." She says when she see that her friends have handle it.

"your welcome." Aisha says.

 _With the others._

"That is a great plan." Brandon says.

"Yeah a really good plan, who really make the plan?" Musa ask.

"I did. I have my moments." Riven says.

"I know." Musa says kissing Riven.

"alright. So we is going to be first one?" Helia ask.

"I will." Brandon says.

"You're sure just one have to keep the watch?" Stella ask.

"I think the best thing is two." Flora says.

"I think Flo is right." Nex says.

"I will go with Brandon." Stella says.

"alright but don't let anyone notes that your awake to night." Riven says.

"Let's make the tent ready for tonight." Timmy says.

 _That night._

"Stella. I'm glad you are still here with us I can't image that your gone." Brandon says to Stella who was lying next to her.

Stella smiled at Brandon. They couldn't talk much on this time if someone was coming it must look like everyone was sleeping. And the two where awake for 1 hour, 2, 3.

"We have to wake up Musa and Riven." Brandon whispers to Stella.

Stella and Brandon wake Musa and Riven up and then they fall asleep.

Musa and Riven didn't talk just like Stella and Brandon. Then after one hour something appear in front of the tent. It open it and Riven and Musa see a guy. He walks in the tent and look around. He walks closer to the everyone and stopped by Flora. He looked at her and picks her up. He notes that she wake up soft she looked at Musa she nod lightly the man say a spell and she fall asleep. The man drops a little paper and walks out of the tent.

Musa and Riven wake up everyone and say that they have to be quiet.

"We have to Follow him. Stella and I will transform and we will follow him. Stella will drop some light so you will just follow the light when you are in the ship." Musa whispers.

This was the plan and they have to go know. Musa and Stella transformed and look out of the tent a few meter from the tent was a big bird with a saddle the man carried Flora on it and sit behind her. He fly away. Musa and Stella go after him.

Helia looked at the note on the bed of Flora. ' _five'_ he read. "Guys this is the last note, let's go to the ship and follow the light drops from Stella." Helia says.

The boys run to the ship and when they all sit on their place the started to follow the light from Stella.

"There is other light." Timmy says pointing to a light globe.

"I think we are almost there." Nex says.

"Why?" Riven ask.

"I don't know I just think it." Nex says.

 _With Stella and Musa._

"Why is it taking so long before he go inside with Flora?" Stella ask.

"I don't know but I think he did that with everyone." Musa answer.

"weird." Stella says.

The two girls are staring to the boy that still carried Flora, the boy was standing for a house. it was big and it looks grapy.

After a while an old man come out of a door of the House. He walk to the boy and show him Flora.

The man say something but Stella and Musa can't hear them. They he say a spell and something green was falling on Flora. After that the boy and the man walk inside.

"We know where they are we only have to wait for the boys and we can go inside." Stella says. Musa nod and the two girls wait for the boys.

 **This is chapter 26 hope you like it! I will update but as a said before I have been very buzzy, school takes a lot of time and sport a lot. I hope you don't mind and read it. Xo.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	27. from old to young

**Chapter 27: from old to Young.**

 **Last time: the winx and specialist were making a plan to get their friends back. If you didn't understand the plan I will explain now. They will waited to one of the people take one of their friends. When that happened they would follow them to the 'house' where their friends are.  
The man who toke everyone thinks that Bloom could give him something, he want to be young again. **

**Enjoy!**

 _With Musa and Stella._

"Guys, I'm so happy you're here, finally." Stella says.

"So our friends are inside?" Timmy ask knowing the answer.

"Yes and we have to go inside." Musa says.

"How?" Helia ask.

"I think we should try the door." Riven says.

"Why?" Brandon ask.

"I think that is a bad idea." Musa says.

"You always say that when I have a plan." Riven say to Musa.

"Guys, I think Riven could be right." Timmy says.

"Why?" Stella ask.

"Because they would think we should try everything except the door." Timmy says.

"Right, let's try it." Riven says, running towards the door with his friends behind him.

When they reach the door, they wait one minute before open it. And then walk inside in a completely darkness.

"Stella a little light would be helpful." Riven says.

"You couldn't think of a flashlight or something." Stella says.

"No we though we have something better." Brandon says, that make Stella smile.

"Thanks for the light." Timmy says when Stella take care of the light.

"Where do we have to go?" Brandon ask when they are standing for two stairs one is going upstairs and one is going downstairs. And there was a hallway that ends with a door.

"I think we should go upstairs." Riven says.

"Why?" Helia ask.

"I don't know." Riven says.

"I have the feeling we should go downstairs." Timmy says.

"I don't have a good feeling at all." Stella says.

"Let's split up." Musa says.

"No we have to stay together." Riven says.

"Let's go upstairs and after that we can check downstairs." Brandon says.

"Why would someone take anyone upstairs?" Timmy ask.

"I have no idea just let go upstairs." Brandon says and walks upstairs with the group behind him.

When they are upstairs there is are three doors, Brandon, Riven and Timmy walk to one of the doors and try to open it. The door form Riven and Brandon are lock up. Only the door op Timmy can open. When Timmy opened the door he and his friends heard voices.

"That girl have to make me young again, I just know she can do that. And if she don't her friends will get hurt. " A man voice say.

"She will get you young again." A girl voice say.

"I hope you will. Get the girl and bring her here, and take one of the order friends to." The man says.

"We have to hide." Timmy whispers to his friends than run everywhere to find a place to hide.

The woman walks outside the room of the man and walks downstairs.

"I told you we have to go downstairs." Timmy says who walks downstairs when he is sure the woman is gone.

Everyone walks downstairs to the basement.

"Let go of me!" A voice say.

"I'm sure that is Tecna." Timmy says.

"Let her go." This is the voice of Bloom.

"We have to go." Brandon says running towards the voices of his friends.

"look who is here." A voice say from the darkness.

"Timmy?" Tecna ask.

"Tecna are you ok?" Timmy ask.

"I'm fine." Tecna answer.

Before they could talk more everyone started to feel weak and it is black before their eyes.

When Timmy opened his eyes, Tecna and Bloom are gone. Sky, Flora, Riven, Aisha, Stella and Nex are awake.

"What happened?" Flora ask sitting next to Helia.

"I can't remember." Nex says. "All I know is that we made a plan we followed you and we get inside and then it is black."

"What do you mean by plan?" Aisha ask.

"we made a plan that one of us get kidnapped and we follow her, Flora, and after that we would know where you are." Nex explains.

"So what happened?" Sky ask.

"When Musa and Riven where awake their was a man he walks in the tent and take Flora, he did something to her so she fall asleep. After that we follow her and when they get here the man was standing for the door still carried Flora, after a while there came a man and did something to Flora. And then he disappeared." Stella explained.

"What did they do to me?" Flora ask you could hear the despair in her voice.

"I don't know and we couldn't see what it do to you." Stella says.

"Can Bloom make that man young again?" Brandon ask waking up.

"I don't think so." Aisha says.

"She can, you all can do that, except for Tecna." Flora says soft.

"How?" Aisha and Stella ask.

"when I give you the Parinx Power you could do more things but I didn't want to tell you because it is bad if you use it." Flora says.

"What do you mean by is bad?" Musa ask sitting up.

"I already told you that if you use your power to the wrong side it will destroy you." Flora says. "If Bloom make that man young again she will get destroyed."

"How can we stop it?" Sky ask..

"She don't know she can do that, as long as she know that she is save." Flora says.

"But what if she finds out?" Brandon ask.

"I don't know." Flora says.

After a while everyone is in deep though, a scream make everyone looks up.

"Tecna!" Timmy says.

"we have to get out." Sky says hearing other scream.

"Agree." Everyone says.

The minutes they tried to get out are getting hours. It feels like they tried a whole day before Bloom and Tecna are back both tired and weak.

"We have to end this." Aisha says.

"I have one idea." Flora says looking to her weak friends.

"What are you going to do?" Helia ask.

"You will see, but first I'm giving Tecna the Parinx Power." Flora says. Flora stared to glow green and Tecna to. It was just like the first time when Flora give her friends the power.

"Thanks." Tecna say soft and after that she fall asleep.

"And now?" Aisha ask.

Flora looked in the eyes of her best friend. "Can you do something for me?" Flora ask.

"Yes of course." Aisha says.

"I have an idea to made an end of this. But you have to promise me you will behind me with everything I do." Flora says.

"I will." Aisha says.

"Thank you." Flora say hugging Aisha. "I will be right back." Flora walks to Helia and give him a huge and a kiss after that she huge all her friends and say that she love them and she thanks them for helping her getting out.

"Why?" Brandon says.

"Just because I love you guys." Flora says.

After a long day everyone fall asleep.

 _Flora POV._

I will do what I can to help my friends out of here and this is the only way. I wish there was a different way but there isn't I have to do it fast.

I look around at look at my friends, the friends who always where there for me all the time. The friends I needed. The best friends I ever wish for.

You did so much for me now it is the time to pay you back.

I stand up and walking to the place where the door is that only can be opened from outside. As far as I know there is always someone by the door. So I say: I have something that can make your master young again.

I can't see anyone, I don't know if they heard me. I take a few steps back and on the same moment the door opens. I look at my friends and see how they look at me, now they know what i'm going to do and why I give them a huge that night before. They know it.

"Flora no." I hear them say.

"Take her." A man says, two other man's take my arm and hold it tied. Maybe they think I will escape. They walk upstairs with me, they still carry me and they walk in a room with a man I never see before.

"So you can make me young again." The man ask. The man is old maybe 80 years of older.  
I only nod.

"With one condition." I say.

"What?" the man ask.

"After I make you young again you let me and my friends go." I say.

It seems like the man is thinking about the words I spoke but after a while he nod.

"Before I start you have to know that I never did this before and I not sure it's going to work but I'm the only one who can do this." I say knowing that each word I spoke was true.

The man nod and looked at the other people in the room, after a while they left and I'm alone with the man.

"What do I have to do?" the man ask.

"Just take my hand and I will do what I can." I says. He takes my hand and hold it tied. The hand is cold and feels like I'm going to destroy the whole world. But I know my friends will get out of here and save it.

I give all the power I have I feel the power left my body, and I see how the man get younger. I fall to the ground and the man followed me. He grey hair is starting to get blond and he started to chase that I don't see anything.

I hear one thing it is a loud explostion, and on that moment I know it is to late. The man let go of my hand and I feel my head hid the ground. The last thing I hear is the soft voice of Helia.

"Flower." He says.

 **So this is chapter 27 hope you like it. If you want to know it this is NOT the end. I don't know how many chapter there will be. I love writing and really hope you like reading it I hope you will review!**

 **I will update soon hope you have a nice day!**

 **And please review for more! Thanks x**


	28. Final

**Chapter 28: Final!**

 **Last time: they find the place where their friends are. Bloom and Tecna get hurt when the man tried again to get young again. In the main time Flora tells the girls that everyone can make that man young again with their new power. But if they do that they would be get destroyed. Flora had a plan to save herself. What she thinks is she is going to die, but what real happened before her eyes closed?**

 **Enjoy!**

"Flower." Helia says running to Flora and kneels beside her.

 _Helia POV_

I am sitting next to Flora she is breathed but I don't know for how long. I looked at her and then there are so many pictures of a little boy with blue her, he grows up and then I see who it is. It is me. I have my memory back! The pictures let me see how I meet everyone, how I meet mine girlfriend, how I fall in love with her. I see everything I need to know about my live. The pictures disappear and I see Flora again still breathed

"Helia?" I hear Timmy ask. I look at him and my friends behind him. I see them look at the young person.

"We're just in time, she is still breath." I say.

"What did you do? How did you get out? Where are my people?" then the man stopped talking at looked at his hands. he realist that he was young again. "She did it." I hear him say.

"We have to get out of here." Riven says.

"We have to do one last thing." Musa says.

"What?" the boys ask.

"We have to take the power away from him." Stella says.

"How?" I ask. "Flora is the only one who know does spells."

"Not anymore, on the moment Flora make the man young again. There was something inside of us and now we know the spells from Flora." Bloom explain to us.

"So you can take the power from the man?" Nex ask.

"Yes, go out of the room." Aisha says.

We get out of the room I carried Flora and we walk out of the house when I get downstairs I see the people who lock us up. I want to protect Flora but the boys say that it is ok. The girls make the people back to normal again.

We walk out of the house and I see the people disappear on their own way. We walk in the ship and wait to the girls get out of the house, that take a hour before they finally come out of the house with the man. The man was old again and older that he was ever before.

"Finally." Sky says kissing Bloom.

Riven and Brandon take the man to the back of the ship.

I still carried Flora and on the moment I look at her she opened her eyes slowly.

"Helia?" she ask me.

"Yes, it is me. I will be dear for you." I tell her. Her green beautiful eyes stare at me and she laugh weak.

"thank you." she says soft and on that moment I know what she thinks, she think she is going to die because she used her power to the dark side.

"Flora, you're not going to die." I say to her. She smiled but I know she don't believe me.

"Please Flora, if you believe I sure you will not die. You can't leave me. Not now." I tell her. "I got my memory back thank to you. you can't leave." I don't know if it was the right time to say but she laugh at me. I see she fight against her sleep.

"Please Flora sleep, I will be there when you wake up." I say to her, she closed her eyes.

"How is she?" Aisha ask me.

"She just fall asleep, but I think she is fine." I say.

"So we're just in time?" Stella ask me.

"Yes, I think so. She still think she is going to die but I'm sure that she stay alive. She is just weak she almost give all her power to him." I say.

"I think your right." Tecna says looking at flora who is sleeping in my arms.

"Can we go back to Alfea?" bloom ask.

I see Timmy nod and then he stared the ship and we fly.

 _Normal POV._

After a few hours the ship land and everyone get out of the ship.

"How are you?" miss Faragonda ask when she walks towards the ship.

"We're fine, Flora is sleeping can we get her to the nurse just to make sure she is ok?" Stella ask.

"Of course. What happened?" Miss Faragonda ask.

"This man wants to be young again and Flora had a plan to do that and get us free. But on when she did that we get angry, we know she love us. but she couldn't give her live for us so we break out. Just in time. We saved Flora and the Winx make the people back to normal after that they toke the power of the man." Riven explains and holding the man.

"You?" Miss Faragonda ask suddenly looking at the old man.

"Hello" the man spoke angry.

"How did you escape?" Miss Faragonda ask.

"With power, you and your group though you take my power but I still had it and I used it to get out." The man say laughing.

"You know I was here." Miss Faragonda say.

"That is right and now it's time to go away from here. I loved to see you again Faragonda." The man say, than he disappear.

"No not again, we have to find him." Riven says.

"He is gone for good." Miss Faragonda says.

"How do you know that?" Bloom ask.

"I know this man and I though he was dead. But now he is. he used his power to destroy himself you will never see him again." Miss Faragonda says.

"Who was the man?" Nex ask.

"That doesn't matter, we have to take care of Flora." Miss Faragonda says.

Helia carried Flora to the hospital room in Alfea. he lay her down on a bed and the nurse looked at her.

"She is going to be ok." The nurse say to Helia and Aisha

"I knew it." Helia says.

"She need rest, please come back tomorrow." The nurse say. Helia and Aisha walk out of the room and tell the others the good news.

"Let's get back tomorrow." Brandon says.

"Yes, we go back to Red Fountain and be back tomorrow. Bye." Sky says kissing Bloom the other boys do the same thing to their girlfriends and left.

"We have to go to." Stella says.

The girls walk back to their dorm.

"So it was a long time to see this again." Tecna say.

"You can say that again." Aisha says.

"Do you girls have a strange feeling to?" Bloom ask.

"Yes, is feel bad." Stella says.

"I think we just miss Flora here." Musa says.

"Yeah." The other girls agree.

"but I'm very tired so I'm sleeping, goodnight girls." Aisha says walking back to her room.

"Goodnight." The others say and walk to their own room and fall asleep.

In the night the girls have strange dream, you can call it nightmares of the past day.

 _The next morning._

"Good Morning, did you sleep wel?" Bloom ask Musa when she see each other in the living room.

"Hii, exactly I had a nightmare." Musa says.

"Me2." Aisha says sitting on the couch.

"yeah, I know what you're talking about" Bloom says.

"I hope that was the last one we get those days." Tecna says walking to her friends with Stella.

"IF we get dressed we can see Flora." Aisha says.

The girls dressed up and walk to Flora.

"Hey." Flora spoke soft.

"Hello, how are you?" Musa ask.

"I'm fine." Flora says. "and how are you did one of you get hurt?"

"No, we are fine." Tecna says.

"And the boys?" Flora ask.

"Their fine too." Stella says.

"They will be here soon." Bloom says

"Is it true that Helia has his memory back or was is just a dream?" Flora ask.

"No after he found you he get his memory back. I wonder what I could be." Tecna says.

"Hello beautiful lady." Brandon says walking to Stella with the boys behind him.

"Hey Boys." The girls say.

"Flora, you look better." Riven says.

"Thanks I feel a lot better." Flora says sitting up.

"Hello Flower." Helia says kissing Flora. He looked in her eyes and see that she is scared. "I'm here for you I will protect you."

"I know." Flora says. "Guys thanks for everything you did. I love you all." Kissing Helia.

"Flora we're family, we will do everything for each other." Nex says.

Flora nod and smiled, Helia kissed her again. It was a long kiss. Flora lay her head on his chest and breath.

"I love you." Flora says, she was too weak to sit up, her hand that was laying on her stomach fall down on the bed. She breath her last breath.

"Flora?" Helia says, in his voice you could hear the panic.

"Helia what is wrong?" Timmy ask.

"She don't breath anymore." Helia says.

"Nurse! Please fast!" Stella yelled.

A nurse run towards Flora and looked at her than at her friends.

"It's too late." She says.

The girls started crying and Helia lays Flora back on the bad. He lay his head on her stomach and started to cry. "No, no, please come back." He says.

"Helia, I'm sorry man." Brandon says.

"Can you do something?" Timmy ask the girls.

"Faragonda told us that the greenparol can people back to live. Can you do that with Flora?" Nex ask.

"I don't know." Bloom says.

"we can try." Stella says. The girls transform.

"Helia please get out of the room with the boys." Aisha says.

Helia stand up and walk outside with the boys.

"We can do this." Tecna says.

" _Your too early, live a life you have to live. Please come back."_ The girls say. Flora stared to glow green. And fly a meter above the bed.

When Flora land on the bed again the girls transformed back. They give their all the power and they are tired. They looked at Flora, she still didn't breath she was just lying there. She was dead.

"It didn't work." Aisha says tears rolling down her cheeks, and the other girls stared to cry to.

"It didn't work." Stella say to the boys as they walk in. Helia walks to Flora and lay his head on her body.

"I'm sorry." Tecna says.

"It is ok. It's not your fault." Timmy says hugging his girlfriend.

The hours pass. The girls didn't leave the room and the boys didn't even. After a while some of the boys walk out of the room to get some food. But when they come back nobody eats something.

 _A week passed away (_ _I know very fast to do a funeral.)_

Flora was lying in a chest with a white dress and flowers everywhere.

"I still can't believe she is gone." Helia says to his grandfather who was standing next to him.

"I know, it's hard to believe." Saladin tells Helia.

The ceremony passed away and tears falling by different people.

"The winx and Helia will tell something and after that we will say goodbye." A voice say.

The winx walk to a microphone.

"Flora, our dear friend. She was always there for you, for me. she was there for everyone. She is the best friend you can wish for." Bloom says.

"She could listen and she was the one who you can trust." Tecna says.

"She loved everyone, she never had a mood when someone did something." Stella says.

"She was like a mother to me, she was there when I need her. I will miss you." Musa says.

"Without you will never be the Winx anymore. I wish you can come back." Aisha says. Tears where running down of the faces of the Winx. The winx walk back to their places and Helia started to tell.

"I love you, I will never love someone ever again. You are the love of my live. I never thought I could feel that. You're the best friend, the best girlfriend, the sweetest person in the world. Nobody will ever forget you. my Flower." Helia says tears running down his faces. He looked at Flora and walk back.

The specialist walk to the chest and want to close it. On that moment a loud breath come out of there.

"Flora?" The boys ask.

Flora opened her eyes and look around. She looked at the boys who were above her.

"Boys?" Flora ask.

"Flora your alive." Timmy says.

"How?" Riven says.

Helia run to Flora and help her out of the chest.

"Helia what happened?" Flora ask.

"I don't know my Flower. But your back." Helia says Flora looked confused. "I will explain later."

The nurse walk to Flora. "How is this possible, your where dead for a weak. and now you're alive. How?" the nurse ask herself.

The girls run towards Flora and hugged her.

"Flora I'm so happy your back." Aisha says.

Flora only smiled and hugged her friends back still no idea what happened.

After a hour Helia explained everything to Flora.

"How?" Flora ask.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure your will never do that again." Helia says.

"Let go out tonight. There is a new restaurant in Magic." Stella says.

"I think we should go." Flora says.

 **The end.**

 **Do you think it is a bad end please say it maybe I can't change it and do other chapter?**

 **This is the end of unsaid things. I really hoped you like it. After all I will write new stories as soon if possible. But I'm not sure when. So I hope you will read that story too. I really love the people who review! Thank you!**

 **Do you think I can write more? Or was my story bad?**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **And hope I will see/hear from you again!**


	29. the last!

**Chapter 29: last chapter.**

 **I want to thank you for everything! So here is one chapter from unsaid things. I'm (probably) writing a new story. I don't know when because I'm really buzzy, so I will do it when I have time!**

 **Last time: the winx where going out with their boyfriends to celebrate that they won.**

 **This is a short chapter hope you like it and I will see you again!**

The couples walk to Magic, hand in hand.

"Do you have any idea where the restaurant is?" Stella ask Brandon.

"No, but we have Timmy." Brandon answer.

"Timmy where do we have to go?" Musa ask, she heard the conversation between Brandon and Stella.

"According to my phone we have to walk five more minutes and then we have to go right and them we should be there." Timmy says.'

"What for restaurant is it?" Tecna ask.

"I don't know, it's called: world food. So I think it is food from all of the world." Timmy says.

After walking they arrived by the restaurant.

"Hello, do you have a table for 12 people?" Flora ask a man. He looked up at didn't give an answer.

"My girlfriend ask you something do you have a table for 12?" Helia says calm. The man looked up this time longer.

"Yes." the man say.

"Thank you." Helia says.

"If you wait here I will get someone to bring you to a table." The man says.

The couples wait, and after an hour someone came to bring them to a table. She gives everyone a menu and bring them some drinks they ordered after that she toke their orders and bring them to the chef. After a while everything get their food and start eating and talking.

"Tecna was their so long, I would get crazy if I was there so long." Musa says.

"Yeah, you're right. Tecna how?" Riven ask when he eat something.

"I just know you will come and get me out of their as fast as you could. So that make me calm. When Aisha came and she said what I was thinking I had more hope. But I was really afraid. Especially on the time they hurt Bloom that much I never can forget that." Tecna says.

"I can't forget that to." Bloom says.

"Nobody will forget that." Sky says.

"Flora I think I totally forget to thank you." Bloom says.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Flora says stopping eating.

"You want to give your live for me." Bloom says.

"Yeah Bloom is right we all have to thank you." Stella says.

"You want to give your live for us all." Aisha says.

"You wouldn't do the same thing if this all was your fault." Flora says.

"That is right, but this wasn't your fault." Sky says.

"Yes it was, if I could go back in time I wouldn't do the same. If I only could back I will do everything different because look what I have done to you, you looked up for days." Flora says to Tecna. "And then they almost killed you because of the power I give you." Flora looked at Bloom. "And you lost your memory because of me." Flora looked at Helia. "And you get hurt because of me" Flora looked at everyone on the table.

"Flora this isn't your fault." Brandon says.

"Brandon is right. This was our fight not just your fight." Riven says.

"and you know it: your fight is our fight." Musa says.

"Flora they are right. It wasn't your fault we all did this and I'm happy we did it the way we used to do it." Helia says.

"We make the right choices, and I happy we all did it." Bloom says.

"Thank you." Flora says.

"Never forget that." Musa says.

"Nobody must forget it." Stella Says.

"Forget what?" Riven ask.

"Very funny." Musa says.

"I mean it what do you mean?" Riven says.

"We were talking about that we are one group. And that we are togheter in everything we do." Musa says.

"I know but I just want to hear it again from you." Riven says giving Musa a kiss.

"Ha-ha-ha." Musa says.

After a hour or two they walk out of the restaurant back to their 'house'

"Flora wait, I want to tell you something." Helia says.

"Yes." Flora says.

Helia looked in the green eyes of Flora and smile.

"What?" She ask and start to blush.

"Nothing it is just, you're so beautiful." Helia says. "I want to say that you are the only person I love on the way I love you. I never felt that bed]fore. And I know you're hesitate on yourself the whole time. I want to say that you're are good enough and I love you the way you are. I never want to chance you and everyone likes you the way you are. So don't ask yourself 'am I good enough' because you are. Alright?" Helia ask.

Flora looked at Helia a long time. And she nod a tear is rolling down her faces. And after a long silence Helia kissed her. Like he never did before.

 **So this was the last chapter of Unsaid Things** **. I hope you like it. And I also want to say: if you think you aren't good enough your wrong. I feel that to. But some great people inspired me and say that I'm good enough the way I am so your good enough to!**


End file.
